


Scattered Memories on the Floor

by eri_quin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Luke Castellan's death, two people take it especially hard. Percy Jackson and Hermes sleep together in a drunken haze, trying to find an even footing in a world where they lost Luke.</p><p>Hermes deals with the aftermath and trying to learn to be a faithful lover, when he's used to being an unscrupulous god and lover where infidelity is normal.</p><p>Percy doesn't know if he hates or loves Luke or sure where Hermes fits in, but he has to deal with conflicting feelings for both. Then there's Annabeth, who he thought he loved and currently can't stand him. And his sexuality, where he thought he was straight but realized that might not actually be the case. And then there's everything else. </p><p>Angsty!Hercy, coming of age and out of the closet for Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a Little Drunk and I Need You Now

Luke is dead. He’s gone. His son was _dead_.

 

Everyone is celebrating, but he is far from being celebratory. He seeks to be alone, and to mourn his son whose death helped to end this war. Instead, he stumbles upon Percy Jackson sitting quietly by himself in one of the guest rooms of Mount Olympus. He briefly recalls not seeing the boy at the party and had wondered where he’d gone. Hermes supposes here was where Percy had been hiding.

 

He looks tired. He’s just sitting on the bed against the headboard, a leg stretched lazily while the other was bent haphazardly. Percy just simply seemed out of it.

 

Hermes isn’t sure what to make of it.

 

“Bastard. Stole my first kiss, stole my first time, stole everything from me. Now he’s dead. I didn’t even get to scream at him like I wanted,” Percy mutters.

 

The implication is startling, obvious in a way, and yet no one had even had a clue. Hermes feels like perhaps he had been more than harsh on Percy before, and that his recent reconciliation with Percy needed to be redone. He hadn’t understood Percy’s side, but had begged him to understand his.

 

But there had been more to it, he sees now, and perhaps he should make it up to the boy.

 

“Are you alright?” he asks softly.

 

Percy blearily looks up and he sees the boy isn’t aware, and is actually very, very drunk. Hermes hesitantly walks into the room and sits down by him. The bed creaks a little under his weight, but then it’s quiet.

 

“You’ve been drinking,” he states quietly.

 

Percy gives the god a sloppy grin, “Come to lecture me?”

 

He shakes his head, “I’m not your father.”

 

“No, you aren’t. You’re _Luke’s_ ,” Percy drawls, but then he leans closer and squints. “I mean you _really_ look like Luke,” it comes out as a mumble. Then uncomfortably, but then a part of him is actually okay with it, Percy is too close and sniffs at his neck. “You even smell like him,” he says wistfully. “Maybe it’s you and your kids.”

 

Hermes pushes him gently away and back to lean against the headboard.

 

“You’re right. I am Luke’s father. And you were right before. I did abandon him. I may not have thought so and I may not have wanted to…but what mattered was that that was what _he’d_ thought. Luke thought I abandon him and that’s how he’d felt in the end.”

 

Percy is silent, staring at him. Then the boy’s lips twist sardonically.

 

“Luke was…no matter what, he just was,” Percy murmurs. “Even after everything, I don’t think I ever told anyone how much I still admired and liked him.”

 

“But most of you hated him,” Hermes answers back, staring intensely.

 

“Too true. I hated him just as much as I secretly liked him. And that was the side I showed the most to everyone, and the only one I would admit to myself. Annabeth, especially, couldn’t stand it. I always told her I didn’t see what she saw in him, but the truth was that I did. He was charming, utterly charming. And handsome. And a real smooth-talker,” and then Hermes realizes that Percy is starting to enter his private memories and starting to forget that Hermes is there.

 

The god feels like he’s invading a private moment and that he should leave, but instead he sits and listens.

 

“And Luke was very gentle. So sweet,” Percy sighs, and Hermes knows for sure the boy is lost in memories.

 

“Go on,” he encourages, hand automatically reaching over to softly caress the bared skin of Percy’s stomach, shirt ridden up enticingly. He doesn’t know what he’s doing and he’s pretty sure he’s not thinking right now.

 

“I’ve forgotten how sweet his kiss was,” Percy sighs again and so Hermes kisses him. Percy’s eyes are blank and unseeing, and Hermes knows what he’s doing and that he knows it’s wrong.

 

He _is_ thinking now, after that first touch, and he realizes what he wants to do. He wants to grieve with this boy who loved – _loves_ –his son just as much as he does, and who hurts just as much, who understands Hermes and the god’s pain.

 

He wants Percy.

 

So he pushes Percy onto the bed and starts unbuttoning the dazed and drunken boy’s shirt, slips it off without a care, and reaches down to take off the boy’s jeans. He slides it off Percy’s slim waist and lean legs, eying revealed skin hungrily.

 

He dives in, licking at Percy’s navel, and then trails his tongue upwards, earning a mewl from Percy. His tongue swirls around one of Percy’s nipples and the demigod gasps, arching into his mouth.

 

Hermes reaches around and grabs the hem of Percy’s boxers, sliding them off in one smooth motion. Without giving another warning, he takes Percy’s cock into his hand and tugs, making Percy go from gasping to squeaking adorably at the unfamiliar touch.

 

Percy instinctively tries to wiggle away, but instead Hermes gentles his touch and Percy stills, unconsciously spreading his legs more for easier access to the god. The boy’s breathing has gone back to getting heavier and so Hermes speeds up his caressing, moving from twirling his fingers teasingly around the head of Percy’s member to grasping it fully and sliding it down the entire length.

 

“Luke!” Percy whimpers, and Hermes’ hand stills and the god tenses.

 

It’s his son’s name and it should be his son here with Percy, not him, and it is not his right to touch this boy so intimately, to taste that which does not belong to him, and to savor Percy in all rights he should not.

 

And at the same time, unguarded jealousy and unhappiness floods him, and it is his son’s name Percy speaks when he wants it to be his.

 

Hermes realizes just how depraved he sounds and is.

 

But he makes the choice to continue and pulls his hand away, instead bending down and wrapping his mouth around Percy’s completely hard by now cock, and tastes salt and sweat on his tongue. It’s not a bad taste and he finds he actually likes it.

 

Percy is his first male lover. There are not many of them who take to the same sex, Zeus only once with Ganymedes and Apollo twice with Hyacinthus and Cyprissus. But of the rest of the male Olympians, they stay with women who catches their eye. But Hermes finds he does not really mind sleeping with another male, and wonders if it’s because of who it was.

 

He pulls away from Percy’s cock with a slight pop and pushes his mouth against Percy’s, pressing his tongue against the other’s so that they quickly started to fight for dominance. He slides Percy farther onto the bed and moves more onto him, lifting the boy’s legs up and over his shoulders as he bends over Percy completely. While he kisses the boy artfully, he slides a calloused hand down sweat-slicked skin to cup Percy’s arse, experimentally kneading it before he was sure it was okay to move farther. Then he had a finger near Percy’s hole, slowly wiggling in, and Percy alternately bucks up into his body in surprise as well as violently throwing his head back with a harsh exhalation of breath.

 

The god pauses, waiting for Percy to adjust to the new sensation, before he begins to thrust his finger in and out of Percy. He adjusts his hold on Percy, moving lean legs a little more secure onto his shoulders as he tries another finger and pulls Percy up to bring him into another kiss. When he feels Percy slowly rock against his hand and trying to get his fingers in more, he smirks in triumph in the kiss and adds a third finger, speeding up the pace of his finger thrusts.

 

His own cock is hard and aching, pre-cum already dripping in earnest. He wants to reach down and tug on it, but he’d rather keep his focus on Percy for the moment. He curls his fingers inside of Percy and Percy clenches tightly around them and gives another wild buck as Hermes hits that spot. Then Hermes is thrusting his fingers in and out lightning fast, becoming a little too much for Percy, especially as the god hits that spot every time.

 

Hermes uses the hand keeping Percy up to wrap around the boy’s neglected cock, moving in time with his fingers thrusts, and together they bring Percy into orgasm, the demigod ejaculating into the air and some splashing onto Hermes’ chest and the front of his chiton. Letting Percy rest for the moment, he kicks off his sandals and then slips off his chiton, becoming as naked as the boy on the bed.

 

He climbs back onto the bed, hovering over Percy, before switching the boy onto his front and pulling his arse into the air. Firmly planting Percy’s knees onto the bed, he moves in behind him and guides his cock into Percy’s stretched hole. He slides in and the muscles tense around his cock, and Percy is whimpering slightly, so he goes even more slowly than he’d started. Buried up to the hilt, Hermes stays inside of Percy for a moment before pulling back and slamming back in, causing Percy to cry out.

 

Pausing, Hermes contemplates his next move. A male lover was different and he wasn’t sure how to handle Percy. He wasn’t familiar with anal sex, and he wasn’t sure how much it would hurt and how he could avoid causing Percy pain. But then Percy shoves up against him and he thinks that maybe he should keep going and figure out the works as he went.

 

So he started mimicking the earlier movements of his fingers, thrusting into Percy before pulling out slightly, and then repeating the process. He curves his front over Percy’s back, molding their bodies into a perfect fit, before lifting Percy’s hips and angling himself. He hits Percy’s prostrate once more, and he carefully maintains the position, controlling his pace between too much and too fast to agonizingly and teasingly slow and then back.

 

They reach their climax at the same time, Hermes shooting his seed into Percy and Percy splattering all over the bed, grinding down on the mattress at the same time as Hermes plunges in and out a couple more times for both of them to ride out their orgasms.

 

Tired out, Percy mumbles something before collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep. Chuckling in amusement, Hermes moves Percy over a bit before lying down himself, pulling the boy closer to him before falling asleep as well.

 

He’ll talk to Percy properly tomorrow when they woke up.

 

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

 

Percy is wide awake. He knows he’s even more tired than he was yesterday, he knows his body has become even more sore than the day before, but now a lingering bout of pleasure is running through his body and he knows he’s naked and he knows there’s a warm body behind him and he knows there’s an arm wrapped possessively around his waist –

 

He bites his lip to stop the ongoing thoughts milling through his head and thinks about instead about what had happened.

 

He drank. And he had continued drinking. And he remembers things going hazy and a vague conversation with someone before he remembers lips descending onto his and his whole world becomes dazed pleasure and unclear memories.

 

Gathering his courage, he pries the arm off of him, which is surprisingly very hard to do, and moves away to gaze at the person he’d gone and slept with. Because that ache in his arse, his spent cock, and his exhausted body is speaking volumes and there’s no way he didn’t have sex.

 

His face pales and he buries his face into his hands.

 

Of all people, he had to sleep with Hermes. Of all people, he slept with the father of the boy he still likes and hates at the same time, and also the same son he’d just killed.

 

What does that say about him?

 

He spots his clothing and gets off the bed to start putting them on; glad at least they seem to be intact. He winces as he pulls his jeans over his arse, but tries to keep his mind off the reason for the pain. Then he spots the shoes he’d stumbled out of before he’d gotten on the bed yesterday, and pulls them on and leaves without waiting for the god to wake up.

 

He stumbles into the hall and starts panicking about being caught there alone. He quickly starts walking in any direction, luckily finding an exit into the streets of Olympus. There are minor gods passed out here and about, as well as some awake and joyfully chatting with one another. Some of them even spot Percy, eagerly waving and smiling at him.

 

He plasters on a smile and keeps walking, hoping no one would come closer and actually try to talk to him.

 

He feels like crap, even though his body feels wonderful, because inside his emotions are everywhere and his body _is_ still sore and tired.

 

“If you could spare a moment, Perseus?”

 

He doesn’t grit his teeth even though he wants to, but instead turns to face Athena.

 

“How can I help you, Lady Athena?” his voice is quiet and he has no energy to try and put a front up for the goddess.

 

She tilts her head curiously to the side and studies him, but doesn’t speak. Then she takes a hold of his shoulder and starts directing him somewhere, and he realizes they’re heading to her home.

 

“I would like to talk to you,” Athena tells him steadily, seating him at her table.

 

He nods jerkily, avoiding looking at the goddess straight in the eyes.

 

“I do not approve of the relationship between yourself and my daughter.”

 

It’s blunt but honest. He shrugs.

 

“There isn’t a relationship.”

 

“Pardon?” There is genuine question in her voice, but there is something else that says she knows something.

 

Percy’s lips twist sardonically.

 

“I don’t like Annabeth that way. I guess you could call it displacement. The one I did like wasn’t available so my feelings transferred over to someone more appropriate and whom I’d rather see myself with.”

 

“Love is an irrational concept. You should be talking to Aphrodite rather than myself. It is her domain after all.”

 

Percy snorts and almost sneers, “I don’t think I’d be able to handle talking to her. Besides which, she’s no help at all unless she can get something out of the relationship.”

 

Athena nods at him in acknowledgement and a small inconceivable smirk.

 

“Aphrodite claims to be the goddess of love, but even with all the love in the world, she will not care if it does not amuse or interest her in some way.”

 

“Also, I’m talking to you because you brought me here to talk about it first,” he chances a cheeky grin and is rewarded with a smaller, amused one. “I’m surprised you’re not angry I don’t return Annabeth’s feelings.”

 

Athena sighs in reluctance, “What can she do? She cannot force a gay man to love her.”

 

He tilts his head in question, mimicking her earlier movement.

 

“I knew at the least that you didn’t return my daughter’s feelings, though _you_ didn’t know until yesterday or perhaps today. And I have a hint to whom you do love…loved.”

 

He nods.

 

“I will not question exactly who it is and I will not speak of he to anyone,” she goes over their conversation quickly in her head. “It is strange to cross logic and love. Logic and love do not mix.”

 

“And yet sometimes they do,” Percy says quietly, and both of them are silent.

 

“Come, Perseus. I know you wish to leave Olympus, and quietly. If they see you are with me, they will not bother you,” and she holds her arm out and he takes it and doesn’t say he feels like a lady, even though the twitching of her lips says she knows what he’s thinking. At least that’s what he’s thinking she’s thinking.

 

They’re passing through the streets arm in arm, and Percy is suddenly aware of others pointing and whispering at them.

 

“There will be rumors,” though he’s not sure what kind of rumors will come to pass, he still recognizes the telltale signs of gossip mongering ready to be founded and spread through the grapevine (as is the case in every society, immortal and not). Perhaps they will be saying that Athena has finally given her consent for Percy to date Annabeth. No doubt it would quickly reach Aphrodite, who would be quite pleased at the “news.”

 

“Let the rumors come. They will not bother me.”

 

“Did you love Dr. Chase, Lady Athena?” he asks her quietly.

 

They’re still walking and it is only because he is walking so close to her that he catches her slight falter as he asks his question.

 

“Yes,” she answers him sincerely, looking straight forward. “I am not sure why I would be telling you this, and yet perhaps it is because you of all people would understand and would not betray my confidences to anyone. I see him now…Frederick is happy, but now I feel regret. Sometimes I wish I had not made those vows to be physically chaste, that I could be with him even if only once. Though it is too late now. I wish things could have been different, that I could have made a different choice with him.”

 

“Vows don’t have to be kept,” he says nonchalantly. “You made those vows. You can break those vows. It’s your choice and no one is forcing you to keep them, only yourself. What right would the rest have in holding you to your vows? And what right do they have in judging you anyway, if you don’t want to? Besides, it’s not like their opinions matter. You should only care what you think.”

 

“Wise words coming from someone many don’t expect to be wise,” the tilt of her lips makes him smirk slightly.

 

“Is that teasing coming from the Goddess of Wisdom I hear? Oh wow, I must be hearing things.”

 

She rolls her eyes, “You must be.”

 

They reach the end of their destination and the doors to the elevator slide open.

 

“I will not say anything of your infatuation to…him,” Athena reaffirms quietly.

 

Percy steps in, but before the door closes, his arm shoots out to stop them, and he faces Athena one last time before his departure.

 

He takes one of her hands into both of his, holding it aloft strangely tenderly and giving her an odd soft smile, visibly filled with sorrow.

 

“Next time you fall in love, and you know it’s true love, don’t hold back and keep a hold of it with both hands and never let go. Don’t make that mistake. I did, and I just let it slip right through my hands. I made that mistake and now I have nothing to show for it. Don’t let love pass you by.”

 

He steps back and the doors close on him, hiding him from view and leaving behind an astonished goddess.

 

He’s tired, but he has to keep going. He has to keep occupied, keep his mind busy so that he doesn’t think on things. So he’s out of the building, hailing a cab, and heading back to camp. Everyone is still asleep from the late night partying, so he makes his way quickly to his cabin and starts packing his stuff. There’s a knock on the door and he’s surprised anyone is up at all at this hour to greet him.

 

He’s even more surprised to see Clarisse La Rue on the other side of the door.

 

“Can I come in?” she asks awkwardly, and he steps back to let her in.

 

She sits on his bed and glances around, noting the bag and opened drawers.

 

“You’re leaving?”

 

His head jerks in a nod and she nods back.

 

“Summer will be over and senior year is around the corner. I figure I should head out and avoid the crowd,” the double meaning didn’t escape her. Percy didn’t want to be crowded with praise or questions and whatnot.

 

Or his friends asking him if he was alright.

 

“Princess is going to be pissed off.”

 

Percy couldn’t help forming a wry grin.

 

“She’s going to have to be. I’m not ready to face her and I don’t know how I’m going to explain…some things to her.”

 

“What –that you’re gay and there’s no way you can like her?”

 

He blinks, but inwardly shakes his head. Clarisse has the oddest thing about having a keen eye for the strangest things.

 

“Something like that, yeah,” his grin turns a little more upbeat.

 

“See ya then, Kelp Head. Don’t forget to keep in touch,” she pushes herself off the bed quickly and heads to the door, turning back to glance at him. “No one will judge you for loving Luke, you know. And Annabeth…she’ll get over it. Someday.”

 

“Thanks, Clarisse. Good luck with Chris,” he says sincerely and then the Daughter of Ares is gone.

 

He returns to packing.

 

Started 5/5/10 –Completed 5/8/10


	2. I Wonder If I Ever Crossed Your Mind

Hermes really wanted to wake up, but he was comfortable. But he felt cold. There was a bit of warmth left from where a warm body was supposed to be next to him, but it was quickly fading and –

 

The messenger god shot up in bed and looked at the empty spot on the bed next to him in disbelief.

 

Never, absolutely never, had anyone ever left him. Alone. Especially in bed. And he’d never done that to anyone, knowing how it would make the person feel, and he always took that small bit of time to wait for the person to wake up before he left. It was how he always was, always on the go, always leaving people behind. So he took care to never do that after sleeping with a person, at least for a little second.

 

Percy had up and left him behind and it hurt like _hell_.

 

Of course, if he were being rational and thought on it some more, it would be understandable. Percy being drunk last night made things worse. So okay, yeah, Hermes admitted he’d taken advantaged of Percy, drunk, emotionally vulnerable and confused, and all. And only Zeus knows what was going on in Percy’s head last night and this morning –

 

Dear Zeus, what _was_ going on in Percy’s head?

 

Hermes shook his head. Percy had probably woken up confused and miserable, found out he’d slept with Hermes (who he already had a rocky relationship with, especially now after having slept with him), and there was still his issues with Luke. And could he add that Percy probably wasn’t feeling very happy that he’d slept with the _father_ of said boy Percy was currently still having issues about.

 

Who knows what else was going through Percy’s mind at that moment.

 

So Hermes understood Percy having just left the god to wake up alone, unable to cope about the situation and everything that had passed.

 

But it still fucking _hurt_.

 

Hermes unhappily slid off the bed, found his chiton and waved it clean, putting it on as he found his sandals. Sliding those on, he trudged out of the room alone and headed out to the streets. There was more people up, but many were still passed out or just milling around in small groups. He started in the direction of his home when he caught wind of the early gossip that was going around.

 

“Did you see Athena with the Son of Poseidon? They looked really cozy together.”

 

“You don’t think…”

 

And he started hearing more, feeling oddly angered and upset. With his discontent from being abandoned in the morning, this recent news just compounded on his displeasure. Before he knew it, he was striding angrily towards Athena’s home and had slipped inside to face the goddess.

 

“Hermes, I did not expect you to be here now. How are you feeling?” the goddess asked kindly, and he knew immediately what she was referring about.

 

His lip curled and he narrowed his eyes at her, who was startled at the show of hostility that came suddenly and as a surprise to her.

 

“Well. How about you? Cozying up to Percy? Thought you hated him as the Son of Poseidon, and wanted him as far away from your daughter and consequently yourself as possible. Now I’m hearing how you were walking the streets this morning with each other, arm in arm fondly, and those nosy minor gods speaking of how the two of you have gotten together. And something about how he’d grabbed your hand before he left and spoke something ‘with such a tender look on his face,’” he quoted the sugary remark he’d heard on the way to Athena’s palace.

 

Athena looked surprised, “I had no idea those would be the kind of rumors going around. We’d thought that everyone would be claiming I’d finally given Perseus my consent to date my daughter.”

 

Hermes’ stomach lurched at hearing that. No way would _he_ consent to letting the two of them date. Then he went back to sneering.

 

“So you’re not denying it. I didn’t think Percy was your type.”

 

Athena’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him in confusion.

 

“He’s not really. And I assure you, we are not dating. Are you…are you jealous, Hermes?” it was her turn to narrow her eyes.

 

The messenger god didn’t fumble, raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“You weren’t friendly with him either. Why the sudden easiness with him?”

 

“Personal issues,” Athena answered stiffly, not elaborating. “I wasn’t going to mention this, after Luke and all, but you smell like _sex_. And so did Percy while we’re at it. And the two of you have each other’s smell clinging onto the both of you heavily,” the accusation was implied.

 

Hermes huffed, though inwardly he was uneasy.

 

“I was around Percy quite a bit last night. We mourned my son’s death together. Our scent must’ve clung to each other because of the amount of time we spent in each other’s presence.”

 

“Did I mention _both_ of you smelled like _sex_?” Athena clenched her jaw.

 

Hermes frowned, “And what of it? What would you care if I chose to indulge in some carnal pleasures to distract me from my son’s passing? Or if Percy chose to have a little fun after everything he’s been through? He would deserve it.”

 

Athena stood up tensely, “And would you perhaps have had sex with _him_? Shall we say that Percy was your distraction last night, and Percy chose to indulge himself with you?”

 

The male god faltered, knowing Athena wasn’t done and not really wanting to admit to last night’s activities, especially with her.

 

“Hermes, I am neither blind nor stupid. The two of you had sex with each other last night. Now I’m asking you…was it consensual?”

 

Hermes really wanted it to be consensual, but if he was being honest and didn’t lie to himself, last night wasn’t consensual at all. Fuck, Percy was beyond drunk and obviously saw Hermes as Luke. But he would never admit that readily to Athena.

 

“Of course,” he lied tersely.

 

“Wrong answer again,” she spat out. “Percy didn’t just smell of you and sex, he smelled of alcohol. He had clearly been drinking heavily. A drunk person cannot give full consent. I know drunk sex happens, but I fully know that you were nowhere near drunk or even anywhere close to any alcohol last night. You were in complete control of your faculties, and you chose to take advantage of Percy. You knew Percy was drunk and vulnerable and you still chose to seduce him.”

 

“I didn’t choose to –,” damn it, his voice cracked. “I didn’t choose to seduce him,” he finished lamely, not even able to look her in the eye.

 

“Didn’t you? You were the one completely aware of everything, and you knew of Percy’s inebriated state. And yet you still took Percy, knowing he wasn’t capable of making a decision.”

 

“You don’t understand!” he shouted. “Percy lost Luke. _I_ lost Luke. We’re the only ones who could understand each other. We share the same pain. I know he needs me as much as I needed him, and gods Athena…I don’t regret last night at all. And I still want him.”

 

Athena looked at him, gaze torn between sympathy and anger.

 

“And what if Percy regrets last night? What if he never wanted _you_? He was so lost in thought this morning that he didn’t even notice his hangover. I healed him of it before he could notice, but that he didn’t says a lot. There are too many things on his mind for you to interfere and add more problems.”

 

“And leave him alone to deal with it all? No thanks, Athena. I’m not going to just leave him to deal with his problems alone. I’ll be with him and do everything I can to help him,” he said firmly.

 

“So touching him inappropriately, pawing at him like an animal will help?” Athena had the beginnings of a sneer.

 

“Maybe it will,” he gritted out. “At least it’ll help distract him from his troubles. And maybe it will make him feel better after all. Maybe then he can hate me instead of hating Luke!”

 

“Okay, if we put aside all that, Percy is still 16. He’s underage. All of us gods had agreed to abide by the mortals’ laws. You still slept with a minor, ignoring the _alcohol_ part in all this which would make it _rape_.”

 

Hermes scoffed, “He’ll be 17 in a couple of days, and he’s a demigod. Normal rules never really apply to demigods.”

 

“Meaning he was still underage when you slept with him. 16 is illegal and _statutory_ rape in the state of New York, and rules are still rules, Hermes. And we had promised to try to listen to the mortals’ laws. Demigods aren’t exempt, no matter how much they seem to be.”

 

He crossed his arms childishly, “Key words ‘try’ and ‘listen’.”

 

“Mom?” Annabeth’s voice drifted into the room, followed soon after by the girl herself. Seeing Hermes in the room, the atmosphere actually turned even tenser and also awkward. “Lord Hermes…”

 

He automatically scowled at her. He had made up with Percy, but he still was at odds with her. Especially since it seemed that she was going to be a rival and an obstacle to Percy’s affections.

 

Annabeth fumbled with the thin camisole she was wearing, pulling it down her front more in embarrassment. He inwardly sneered. As if he was interested. He was more interested in the boy Annabeth had a crush on.

 

“Annabeth, go back to your room. I’ll take you back to camp in a little while, after I’m done talking to Hermes.”

 

“No need,” he announced loudly. “I was just leaving.”

 

He transported himself straight into Percy’s cabin without waiting for a reply, seeing how empty the cabin was when he arrived. So Percy had gone here, packed, and left. That left where he’d go straight to –his mother’s home.

 

He headed there and luck would have it, ended up in Percy’s room. Even better, Percy was lying on his bed asleep, arm thrown over his face as the other lay on his stomach.

 

Hermes had gone there mainly for the much needed talk the two of them needed to have, but now his mind was racing with inappropriate thoughts and already his body was heating up. His eyes roved all over Percy’s body and he unconsciously licked his lips.

 

Then he shook his head to clear his thoughts and told himself to focus on his goal. It was hard, especially when all he wanted to do was touch Percy, wake him up and bend him over as he took him from behind. Or better yet, take him on his back. Or maybe try sideways –

 

He berated himself inwardly and tried not to go out of control with his thoughts again. But his eyes kept getting drawn back to that delectable body lying languid before him, taste that was still fresh in his memory and that he wanted to savor again.

 

Just a little touch…

 

His hand reached out hesitantly, fingers brushing lightly once against Percy’s jean clad thigh. Then he pressed more firmly, massaging though the fabric. Soon enough, he was fumbling with the button and zipper of the familiar jeans, sliding them down and was once again faced with Percy’s boxers. Percy mumbled something, shifting slightly, but then he stopped and was clearly still asleep. Hermes paused but only for that moment, continuing to grasp Percy through his boxers, thoroughly kneading the covered organ.

 

He could feel it hardening and stiffening under his touch, and soon enough there was a tent made in Percy’s boxers. Satisfied he’d aroused Percy enough, he’d hooked his index fingers under Percy’s boxers and pulled them down to expose Percy’s erect member.

 

Okay, he hadn’t come there for this (not really true, he’d been hoping that he and Percy would get to mess around a bit after their talk…), but he was definitely not going to regret this.

 

Only the thought that _Percy_ might regret it made him stop.

 

Well, it was a hell of a good way to wake up to though.

 

Hermes pushed onwards, taking Percy’s cock into his hands and guiding it towards his mouth. He slipped the head inside his mouth, suckling, before removing his mouth and instead licking the underside of the cock, practically coating it with his saliva. One hand traveled a little lower, fingertips brushing against Percy’s balls and tickling them.

 

As the god worked on Percy’s cock, his hand teasingly switched from ball to ball and to the base of the cock, squeezing at random intervals. He teased the head of the cock again, nibbling at the tip before his tongue slid out and licked at the slit, slipping in briefly before he moved slightly away to blow on it. The rewarding shiver and slender hands moving to grip his hair tightly made him smirk, and then he had Percy’s entire cock back into his mouth.

 

Percy started mumbling in his sleep, steadily growing louder until Hermes could hear him clearly.

 

“Luke, please don’t. Luke, Luke, Luke,” and Hermes had to grip tightly into Percy’s waist to try to calm down, knowing that that would bruise the boy later. He ignored the chanting of his son’s name and continued his ministrations, one particular suck sending Percy over the edge and exploding into Hermes’ mouth.

 

As he moved away, he looked up to see Percy’s eyes widening into awareness and looking at shock at Hermes as the boy woke up.

 

+

+

+  
+  
+  
+

 

_“Percy, Percy,” someone was shaking him awake._

_Percy blearily opened his eyes to see Luke hovering over him with a gentle smile._

_“Luke? What’s wrong?”_

_The blond shook his head._

_“Nothing’s wrong, Percy. I just wanted to do something for you. Take off your pants.”_

_Percy turned bright red, “What?!”_

_“Sh! You don’t want to wake up the others, do you?” Luke held a finger to his lips. “Just do it. I promise you’ll like it. It’ll feel really good.”_

_Percy hesitated, but he decided that it would be okay. Luke was nice and he’d taken care of Percy while he had been in the Hermes cabin. And that morning, Luke had…_

_He turned bright red again at the reminder of that morning, but Luke had poked his side and was smiling at him teasingly, his eyes questioning. Percy cleared his throat and began sliding his pajama bottoms off his legs, but when Luke gestured for him to take off his boxers too, he gaped at the elder boy and fidgeted uncomfortably._

_“M-my boxers too, Luke?” he asked shyly._

_Luke’s smile, if possible, grew gentler._

_“Yes, Percy. You trust me, right? You’ll like this.”_

_Percy swallowed nervously, but took off his boxers, aware that he was naked from waist down in front of someone else. Then Luke was pushing him back onto his sleeping bag, shocking Percy when the older boy wrapped his lips around Percy’s member._

_If any of the others in the Hermes cabin were to wake up right then, they would have seen Percy on his sleeping bag, in his little corner of the room, his legs spread and Luke in between them, enthusiastically moving his mouth up and down the younger boy’s cock as he encouraged Percy to stay quiet so they wouldn’t alert the others._

_Percy threw his head back, sweat matting his hair to his forehead, as Luke moved back slightly and blew cold air onto Percy’s cock. The younger boy reached out blindly and gripped onto blond locks, Luke moving back to mouth his cock again._

_It was strange, this feeling. It felt so good, but it was too intense. He did like it, but it just felt too much._

_He started mumbling incoherently, not sure himself what he was saying._

_“Luke, please don’t,” he blurted out, wanting to push Luke away. He wanted the feeling to stop. He wanted Luke to stop. He wanted whatever he was feeling to stop. It was too much! “ Luke, Luke, Luke,” he began to chant, feeling tears at his eyes as the feeling grew even more and he felt like he was going to die._

_He ejaculated and Luke milked every single last drop, not moving away until he’d swallowed everything and Percy’s cock lay flaccid in his mouth._

 

Percy’s eyes fluttered open, widening as he realized that Hermes was right there in front of him, moving away from his naked bottom half, and obviously looking like he’d sucked Percy off, especially with the tiny trail of cum down the corner of his mouth.

 

At first, the two of them just stared at each other, Hermes stoic and Percy shocked. And then Percy averted his eyes, hands scrambling for his sheets, wiping himself off and then covering himself with it.

 

“You, um, have…cum at the corner of your mouth,” he mumbled, still not looking at the god.

 

“Percy.”

 

He flinched but looked up, watching in reluctant fascination as Hermes’ tongue darted out and licked the trail of cum clean.

 

“I woke up alone. It kind of sucked,” Hermes said hollowly, and Percy shrugged uncomfortably.

 

“I woke up next to you. Naked. It was kind of confusing,” he shot back.

 

This time the god shrugged uncomfortably.

 

“It really hurt,” Hermes mumbled. “Did I ever cross your mind when you left me this morning? How I would feel? I didn’t expect it to hurt, though to be fair I didn’t think you would be gone the next morning. But it just really hurt.”

 

“It hurt?!” Percy exploded, just feeling angry all of a sudden. “You feel hurt when you wake up one morning next to a god who has more kids than you’ll ever have in one lifetime, knowing you had sex with him and don’t remember a damn thing! And then remember he’s the father of the boy who you’re not sure if you hate or love, the same boy who took advantage of you all these years, tried to kill you several times, and who made you believed he really liked you just to betray you in the end! Luke took advantage of me, you took advantage of me, what is it about me that screams take advantage of me?!”

 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t all that smart to be screaming angrily at a god, but at that moment Percy didn’t care. He was angry, he was hurt, and he was confused. He missed Luke, but he still hated him at the same time. He liked Annabeth, but apparently not enough to mean anything. And he didn’t know where Hermes fit in all the chaos that was his life.

 

“I don’t know, Lord Hermes. What do you want from me?” he murmured, cradling his head in his hands.

 

The god sighed and pulled him closer, wrapping him in comforting strong arms.

 

“Percy, maybe you should stop thinking about it and just let things happen? You’re so busy worrying and over thinking things that it’s building up in you and you keep bottling it up.”

 

Percy pulled away angrily, speaking bitterly next.

 

“Did I ever cross your mind? How would I feel about all this? How I would feel after finding out I slept with you?”

 

Hermes stiffened up.

 

“I guess that’s a no. Please, Lord Hermes. Just leave.”

 

Surprised, and not sure if he was happy or upset about it, Hermes actually did as he asked, disappearing without another word.

 

He took a deep breath and buried his face into his pillow.

 

The next couple of days passed by quietly, and with each day that passed he ignored the finger shaped bruises discoloring the skin around his waist. Since he’d left camp early, his birthday was actually more than two days after camp usually ended for him. Five days and then August 18 rolled around, and he finally turned 17. He didn’t really expect anything, except for his mom to do something for him, but he was happy when his dad managed to send him a birthday cake (his dad told him he tried his hand at cooking and hoped Percy liked it) and the trench coat Percy had given him as an offering during the whole Golden Fleece Quest, along with new armor Tyson had made for him, and surprisingly Triton had sent over a necklace with a trident bent into a circle and a pearl wrest inside the circle as a pendant.

 

Then his mother threw him a surprise birthday party, with Grover with Juniper, Clarisse with Chris, and the Stoll brothers actually in attendance (he didn't even want to guess where Annabeth was). Of course, Paul was there and gave him his first gift.

 

Awesomely, his soon-to-be-step dad had bought him a dark blue Maserati Spyder. This was, without a doubt and shamelessly so, his favorite gift.

 

Grover and Juniper pitched in together to get him some special gardener supplies from Olympus to help him with his moonlace garden, Clarisse had snuck in with some Dionysus brand of wine she had taken from her dad’s personal stash, Chris had nicely enough bought him some comfortable training clothes, and lastly the Stoll brothers had brought two large boxes.

 

Travis and Connor smiled at him hesitantly.

 

“They’re, uh, full of his stuff,” Travis murmured for the both of them.

 

Percy’s grin faltered, and he didn’t know if he should be grateful or resentful to the brothers for bringing the boxes to him.

 

Later that night, he shuffled into his room, lost in thought. The glowing of a small object on his bed made him blink, and he cautiously went closer. When he saw what it was, he gaped and his head swiveled around trying to look for the god.

 

It was a small, silver sliver touchscreen cell phone, with a medium-sized caduceus embossed on the back. He turned it on and saw why there wasn’t a card or note left with the phone. Instead, there was a text already waiting for him.

 

Happy 17th birthday, Percy. Hope you enjoy your gift. Keep in touch, okay? Call me anytime.

 

Percy was oddly very pleased with the gift.

 

Started 5/11/10 –Completed 5/15/10


	3. In an Ordinary World

He didn’t want to admit it, but he kind of missed having Hermes around. Not that he was around a lot back then, but remembering though made Percy miss the god’s presence. Again, not that he would admit that.

 

He was too afraid of calling Hermes or even texting the god back, because Hermes _was_ at least texting him everyday.

 

Percy wouldn’t admit that he’d begun to look forward to those texts either.

 

A month of school had passed, and things were alright. He was struggling as usual, but Paul was actually really helpful and had taken to tutoring and helping him out after school, even though the man was bogged down with schoolwork himself. He hadn’t even known that Paul had been trained to help ADHD and dyslexic kids…he would’ve been a blast with the others at camp…

 

Then, one day, Hermes had missed texting him. He shouldn’t be freaked out about it and it really shouldn’t be a big deal (Hermes was a _god_ and a busy one at that, especially as the Messenger of the Gods –it was surprising enough that Hermes had managed to text him everyday so far), but that didn’t make Percy feel better about it. He hadn’t noticed it, but he’d begun to crave those texts.

 

So he finally text Hermes back.

 

_Hey, missed a text from you today._

He flushed red and thought that sounded stupid and too familiar, but he sent it anyway. He flopped his head against his pillow, annoyed with himself. Then his phone vibrated and he saw he had a reply.

 

_So you have been getting my texts._

 

Percy’s red face darkened even more, this time in embarrassment.

 

_…Yeah. I didn’t…I wasn’t…comfortable…texting back._

Hermes’ reply was even quicker.

 

_Sorry I didn’t text earlier. Rush packaging today. Invitations being sent everywhere. Apollo’s holding a party._

Percy blinked and a part of him was relieved that Hermes _had_ been too busy, instead of being fed up with Percy. He couldn’t understand his feelings at that moment, but he did know that was how he was feeling –for whatever odd reason. Again, he wasn’t going to tell Hermes he’d been worried about why the god hadn’t text him, or that one of the reasons why was because Percy didn’t want Hermes to be tired of him. But he was glad that Hermes didn’t address Percy’s reason for being silent.

 

His phone vibrated again and he looked down at it.

 

_Anyways, how have you been?_

_Fine_ , he text back. _Back to school and hoping to do well enough to make up for the past years. I was hoping to get into NYU._

_Ambitious. How’s that working out for you?_

_Okay. Paul is helping me._

There was a long pause from Hermes, making Percy worry again. Then Hermes finally text back.

 

_Paul?_

Percy blinked in confusion.

 

_Yeah. My soon to be step dad? He helped me get into this high school and he’s been helping me keep up._

_Oh. That’s great. It’s kind of him. What classes are you taking?_

Percy blanched, thinking back to his classes.

 

_American Government, English, PE, Pre-Cal, Home Ec, and Economy. I got on the swim team too._

He was much more happy about the last part.

 

_Good. Enjoying it, **Son** of **Poseidon**?_

Percy pouted.

 

_Is it really that unfair of an advantage?_

_No, I was just teasing. You were born with an affinity for water. You can’t help it._

_Thanks. At least I’m not going for the Olympics._

_You should. I patron athletes and I’d completely root for you._

Percy unconsciously smiled happily at that, glancing at the clock before doing a double take. He sighed.

 

_Hey, I have to go to sleep. Got school tomorrow and I’m not supposed to stay up or else I’ll end up sleeping in._

There was another pause from Hermes, but much shorter than the other time.

 

_Alright. Sweet dreams, Percy._

Percy frowned to himself, unhappily getting ready for bed. But he was actually tired, so he had no problem going to sleep quickly.

 

The next day, Percy speedily got ready, having got up just a tad later than he should have, and then he was driving off in his new car. Government and English passed by quickly, thank goodness, and then it was Brunch. He bought a sandwich to snack on, from off campus nearby the school, then he got back just in time for the first bell to ring. He went to go change, miserably spent the hour dodging dodge balls (thank Zeus there weren’t any giant cannibals this time), and then went through an hour mind numbingly torturing himself with formulas in Pre-Cal. After Lunch, Home Ec was alright; he liked the class but he was horrible at a lot of stuff. At least he’d managed to get a passing grade on each of the stuff.

 

Then it was Economy, but strangely the teacher was absent. He sat in the back, waiting for the teacher to come and silence the loud class angrily, but Mr. Gowan never appeared. Instead, the principal did.

 

“Settle down, everyone!” when everyone slowly did, the principal continued. “I’m sad to say Mr. Gowan won’t be continuing with us for the rest of the school year. However, we’ve already found a replacement. Please welcome Mr. Luke Castellan warmly!”

 

Percy perked up considerably and his heart nearly stopped as he craned his neck to look at the door. He was expecting to see a sly grin on a scarred face, blond hair disheveled and framing mischievous blue eyes.

 

Most of that was right, only the hair was black and slightly curly, and the face was as smooth as a baby.

 

Instead of Luke, Hermes stood in the doorway, in a dark green dress shirt, black slacks and shoes, and his dress jacket slung over his shoulder as he held onto it with just two fingers.

 

While the females in the class swooned and the males glowered, Percy’s emotions were split between disappointment and excitement.

 

Still, he found himself wishing the class would just be over with so he could talk to the messenger god already. But as the time went by, his excitement faded away while the disappointment lingered in the background, and instead anger and confusion replaced them.

 

The bell rang, but instead of wanting to talk to Hermes like he originally wanted to, he stuffed his things into his bag and angrily tried to stomp out.

 

“Mr. Jackson, you left your book behind,” the god said softly.

 

Percy stiffened up from the doorway, turning to see that he left his Economics textbook on his desk. He could’ve sworn he’d put that into his bag…Looking up, he saw Hermes’ blank face and he gritted his teeth. Stupid god.

 

He pushed back through the thinning crowd, getting his book, and hearing in the new quiet the click of the door being shut. Then it was locked and Percy turned around to face Hermes, who stood by the door, hands still poised against it and on the doorknob.

 

“What’s wrong? Thought you’d be happy to see me,” Hermes questioned quietly, not his normal cheerful self since he had recognized Percy’s angry disposition, though he had a feeling beforehand that he was either going to make Percy upset or happy by being there.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Percy frowned at him, narrowing his eyes.

 

Hermes strode over as Percy backed away, backing him into the wall. Once Percy’s back had hit the wall, Hermes closed in and placed his hands on either side of Percy’s head, leaning in close and his breath ghosting against Percy’s lips.

 

“No, it’s not,” the god murmured.

 

Percy averted his face, feeling it heat up.

 

“You can’t just come in here like this. Why do you keep coming after me? Just leave me alone. Go away. I thought I made that clear before. You just…you just can’t come in here, steal your son’s name, and keep bothering me like this!” Percy cringed when he realized there were tears in his eyes.

 

“Can’t I?” Hermes tilted his head back to face the god’s, whose eyes were smoldering with a mix of emotion that Percy didn’t want to untangle and decipher. “You want Luke. So I’ll give you Luke. In. Every. Way. _Possible_ ,” Hermes punctuated each of his last words with a lingering kiss to the boy’s neck.

 

Percy was so distracted by it, he hadn’t noticed Hermes’ flawless transformation until the god had pulled away and Percy’s breath hitched as he was looking at an exact replica of Luke, down to the scar on his face to the sandy-blond hair.

 

His legs turned to jelly and he just stared.

 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Hermes as Luke muttered (and it was _his_ voice), the god leaning close again and the tips of his fingers dancing on the edge of Percy’s jeans, sliding in briefly before slipping out and then expertly unbuttoning the jeans and then pulling the zipper down.

 

Percy was still frozen, gazing at the ghost with wide and unblinking eyes.

 

Then Hermes slid his hand into Percy’s boxers, fondling his cock and stroking it briefly as he also began tenderly lavishing attention on Percy’s neck, Percy ending up staring forward blankly. When Percy finally blinked, he hadn’t noticed the tear dropping until it landed on the blond head near his neck. And then after the first drop, more and more came until he was silently sobbing and beginning to shake with his sobs.

 

The god paused, feeling Percy’s body trembling and then as he’d licked upwards on the skin, he’d tasted the familiar salt that came from tears. Pulling back, he was surprised and upset to see Percy in the state that he was. Straightening up, he was about to apologize when Percy interrupted him, arm cocked back and then he’d decked Hermes in the jaw, the god flying back and landing on the floor with his head thrown to the side.

 

Percy realized he’d just punched a god, but he was torn between not caring and feeling like Hermes had deserved it.

 

“Don’t…don’t do that,” he rasped out. “Don’t _ever_ do that again. Turn back. You’re not him, you’re not him,” Percy slid to the floor, cradling his head as he murmured the last line again and again.

 

Feeling a twinge of regret at his actions and resigned about the situation, Hermes transformed back and crawled towards Percy, comfortingly pulling the boy into his arms. Percy resisted at first, but then relented, letting himself be held while he clutched onto the front of Hermes’ dress shirt.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hermes apologized. “I’m so sorry. For everything. For touching you. For wanting you. For not feeling a real ounce of regret for I’ve done,” for everything else, because he did regret what he did just now, especially after seeing how affected Percy was by it, “And I’m sorry for not wanting to stop myself with you, because I can’t stop wanting to be near you. Please, Percy. I’m sorry. Just don’t push me away. I need you,” he confessed.

 

“It’s always about what you need,” Percy muttered into his shirt.

 

“I know. But I know something in you needs it too…needs _me_ ,” Hermes replied softly. “At least that’s what I keep telling myself.”

 

Percy didn’t know how to reply to that so he kept quiet.

 

“Come with me,” Hermes breathed out. “Just come with me.”

 

“Where to?” Percy asked tiredly, pulling back slightly to look at him.

 

Hermes shook his head, “Just come.”

 

He pursed his lips, but reluctantly shrugged.

 

“I’d have to tell Paul. And I’m not sure how he’d take it. He and Mom would be worried.”

  
”I’ll take care of it,” Hermes answered. “Go to your car and wait for me. I’ll talk to your step dad.”

 

“Almost step dad,” Percy corrected, getting up on wobbly legs and using the wall to help him.

 

Hermes nodded and let Percy go, and then headed to the staff room. He saw Paul Blofis there, having met the man earlier when he was being introduced to the staff, recognizing the name from Percy.

 

“Mr. Blofis, can I talk to you for a second?” he came near.

 

Paul looked up in confusion, nodding an okay though. Hermes led him away from everyone, to a more secluded corner.

 

“You know about your step son, don’t you Paul? Can I call you Paul?”

 

Paul winced, “Yes, of course you can. And I do know Percy’s known to be a troubled kid and things happen, but I swear it’s not his fault. He’s a good kid, so please don’t be too harsh on him –”

 

Hermes smiled, “No, I meant you know about him being a demigod.”

 

Paul froze and looked at him in fear.

 

“H-how do you know that?”

 

“Don’t be afraid for him. It’s alright. I’m Hermes.”

 

The man equally paled in shock and still in fear.

 

“The, uh, god?” he asked hesitantly.

 

Hermes nodded, “I won’t hurt you…or Percy,” he added as a second thought, knowing that Paul was still afraid about that. “I’d like to borrow Percy though.”

 

Paul blinked and then frowned.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’d like to ask why.”

 

Hermes’ smile almost dropped. He hadn’t expected to be questioned, and no mortal had ever really done so.

 

“There are things that he and I need to discuss…concerning recent events,” which was half-true, as he had been debating whether or not he should bring it up and start having that deep talk he and Percy needed to have, “You understand, don’t you? It’s very important and I don’t think it can wait.”

 

Paul flinched, “Very well. I’ll tell his mother. Please take care of him and try not to keep him out too late.”

 

“No guarantees on that last one, but I will definitely take great care with him. The best,” Hermes’ smile gentled. The god hesitated, but plunged on. “So…you really like Percy, huh?”

 

Paul grinned, “He’s a great kid. Troubled, but I guess he should be being a demigod. Very sweet and hard working. I can see why Sally loves him so much. I can only hope Percy doesn’t mind my presence in his life. I’d really like to become part of his family.”

 

“So you see Percy like a son?” Hermes tentatively prodded.

 

“Oh, I’d hope our relationship would be like that. I would say it’s working towards there,” Paul stated proudly, but the undertone of relief said that it had been bothering and worrying him for quite awhile and that the progress between he and Percy was making him very happy.

 

Hermes didn’t release the sigh of relief he’d been holding. He was content with the knowledge that Paul Blofis was fine with and actually looking forward to being Percy’s step dad. At first, he’d been jealous of this Paul Percy had mentioned, not knowing who he was and why he was helping Percy so much. Then Percy told him it was his soon to be stepfather and Hermes had calmed down. That is, before he started thinking that maybe Paul didn’t _want_ to be a step dad and just maybe wanted something else, something more. Hearing the man now, reassured Hermes that that wasn’t the case and he was relieved to find that out. He had just wanted to make sure…

 

Now to find Percy.

 

Finding him in his new car, that he whistled at once he slid into the driver’s seat and had successfully flustered Percy, he started driving them out of the parking lot and went on without saying anything about their destination.

 

“Will you tell me where we’re going?”

 

Hermes shook his head.

 

“Why not?” Percy asked hotly, narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“Because it’s a secret.”

 

When Percy scowled, Hermes just shrugged unapologetically.

 

“Come on, Percy…Just trust me on this.”

 

By the deepening of Percy’s scowl, said that no, Percy didn’t trust him.

 

Hermes sighed in frustration, pulling over quickly and turning to the surprised demigod. Grabbing hands smaller than his, he looked into Percy’s sea-green eyes and tried to plead with his own.

 

“ _Please_ , Percy. Even if temporarily, give me your trust,” seeing the desperate need for it in Hermes’ eyes, Percy gave an awkward half shrug and looked away uncomfortably.

 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” he mumbled, pulling away.

 

Hermes’ shoulders slumped in depression and sudden exhaustion. But he turned back to the wheel and put the car back in drive. Percy didn’t comment.

 

For awhile, he just drove and Percy kept quiet, outwardly seeming to fulfill his agreement to temporarily trust Hermes. Soon enough, Hermes stopped. Percy didn’t recognize the area, but he waited for Hermes to explain instead of bombarding the god with questions.

 

“Niagra Falls,” Hermes declared.

 

Percy looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Are you kidding me? How did we get all the way over there? Er, here?”

 

Hermes grinned at him, lightening up. “I _am_ the god of the roads. Traveling is kind of my thing, Percy.”

 

Percy let himself crack a grin back, and for a second the tension eased a bit between the two.

 

They both got out of the car and Hermes went around and stood next to Percy, hesitating before putting an arm around Percy’s waist, who tensed before forcing himself to relax into Hermes’ hold.

 

“Close your eyes,” Hermes murmured and Percy did so in confusion. Then he felt the strangest sensation, like he was fading away before in a sudden instant his whole being was like slammed back into existence. When he quickly opened his eyes in shock from the jarring feeling, he saw that he was at the top of the waterfall of the same namesake of the city.

 

“Woah,” Percy’s eyes widened.

 

A small smile played across the god’s lips.

 

“Glad you like teleporting. Helps with my job and better than the usual divine transportation, and no hassles about accidentally disintegrating people. Care to sit down?” Hermes waved his hand and a picnic blanket appeared near the edge.

 

Percy hesitated, but then sat himself down on the huge blanket, settling down as Hermes gently sat down next to him. He tensed a little when Hermes scooted too close, but all the god did was sit and tentatively reach out to grab his hand and hold it.

 

“It might be a little too early and too heavy to talk about…certain things. But I do want to talk some with you. Is that alright, Percy?”

 

Percy nodded jerkily so Hermes continued.

 

“After your text last night…I decided to take a sabbatical from work. Just for your school year though. I haven’t taken a break in centuries and I think it’s a good time to do so now, especially if I want to take the time to get close to you and…try to be there for you and not just myself.”

 

“But it is also for yourself,” Percy acknowledged, but he didn’t sound angry or bitter so Hermes took it as a good sign and that Percy was also just stating it as fact. Because by then it was.

 

“So…if you would allow me to…I would like to spend my sabbatical in your presence, spending time with you.”

 

Percy squirmed a little, but sighed.

 

“Yeah. I guess that’ll be alright. Just don’t go all touchy feely with me. Or grabby and stuff. I’m not gay. I like girls,” he mumbled.

 

Hermes rolled his eyes, purposely taking the hand he was holding and brushing his thumb against Percy’s hand in small caresses. Seeing Percy slightly flush red, Hermes smirked inwardly to himself. Suddenly, he pushed Percy gently onto his back and hovered over him, straddling the boy’s waist and the tip of his nose touching lightly against the tip of Percy’s.

 

Playfully grinning, Hermes spoke in a husky whisper.

 

“But you do like me touching you, don’t you?” Hermes trailed his fingertips down Percy’s sides, making a shiver go through Percy. “You. Are. Gay. You like _girls_ , huh? I bet not as much as I do this,” the god bent down and nibbled Percy’s earlobe before licking. Hearing Percy gasp, Hermes gave himself a point.

 

“You’re persistent,” Percy gritted out, jerking his head away and staring steadfastly over the cliff and glimpsing water down there. He ignored his flushed state.

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t have to be, with the women usually giving in with just the first look, but you’re being quite stubborn and I’m not willing to give up. Normally I’m not persistent because I don’t have to be. You’re just being difficult.”

 

Percy pouted.

 

“But admit it,” Hermes licked his ear again. “You _do_ enjoy my attention.”

 

The demigod huffed, “No. Because it’s not true.”

 

Hermes sighed in his head, but wasn’t ready to back down. So he thrust down against Percy, whose body stiffened at the action, even as a certain anatomy down there started hardening in response.

 

“No?” Hermes raised an eyebrow.

 

Percy swallowed harshly, “…No.”

 

So Hermes started slowly grinding his lower half against Percy’s, hearing a whimper escape the boy’s lips.

 

“ _No_?” Hermes murmured seductively into his ear. He thrust harder than the other times.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Percy hissed, bucking upwards.

 

The god grinned in triumph.

 

He kept grinding down in reward, Percy getting off first and then he kept at it until he came. Lazily lying on top of Percy and not bothering to get off, he felt Percy breathing hard and his hands entangle themselves into Hermes’ curly hair.

 

“…I give up. You’re just going to do whatever you want, aren’t you? You gods are just like that,” Percy sighed. “Fine, whatever. But if I say stop, you have to stop, okay?”

 

“Mm’kay,” Hermes murmured, closing his eyes contentedly.

 

“I mean it,” Percy said seriously. “Promise me…Please?”

 

He blinked in surprise, looking up at Percy. Percy was looking at him solemnly, with a hint of desperation, and Hermes had a thought that Luke might still be involved with that.

 

“Yeah,” Hermes answered softly. “I promise, Percy. I swear if you really want me to stop, I’ll stop.”

 

Percy sighing in relief told him things in volume without anything having to be said.

 

“Thank you, Lord Hermes.”

 

Hermes frowned, “Why are you calling me _Lord_ Hermes now? I noticed that before. I mean, come on, Percy. You decked me in the jaw, we’ve had sex and multiple sexual encounters, and you’ve _never_ called me Lord Hermes before. You’ve always been familiar with me, why are you being so formal now?”

 

Percy coughed awkwardly, “It’s just…after we had sex…I kind of…automatically tried to distance myself from you…and…I was just…”

 

He really didn’t need to say much more, and between the two of them a lot of things were being said without them needing to really say them.

 

“I get it. I understand completely,” Hermes mumbled unhappily.

 

Percy caught that and winced.

 

“ _Hermes_ ,” Percy murmured.

 

Hermes shivered in pleasure, hearing his name coming out of Percy’s lips like that.

 

So he leaned up and pressed his lips against Percy’s.

 

Started 5/19/10 –Completed 5/21/10


	4. Quarter After One

“It’s getting late,” Percy noted.

 

Hermes sighed. “Yeah, it is…”

 

But neither made a move to get up from where they were.

 

“How are you able to get off your work, Hermes?” Percy asked out of nowhere. “I mean, since you are the Messenger of the Gods, that means you’re really busy all the time, right?”

 

The god made a face, “Yeah. But Iris said she’d take care of it. So, here I am.”

 

Percy’s lips twitched upwards, and Hermes grinned.

 

“You should make it like an actual mail service,” Percy murmured. “Hire some workers, get some sick days and vacation hours. Holidays…get paid. Have the others pay to get things sent. Charon gets paid,” Percy pointed out.

 

Hermes looked thoughtful, “You know, those are some good ideas. I think I’ll need to try some of those out when I go back to work.”

 

He reached over and cupped Percy’s face, moving him closer and lightly kissing his lips. Percy blushed horribly, but Hermes just smirked.

 

“What are you thinking about after graduation?”

 

Percy blinked, “Huh?”

 

He rolled his eyes, “After graduation, you said you planned to go to NYU. What else?”

 

“Oh…um, it’ll be kind of awkward staying with my mom after she’s married to Paul, and I’m not sure there’s going to be space in our apartment for all of us. Plus, I think she’s going to move into Paul’s house, which has a bigger space. Obviously, I’m welcome and they kind of expect me to move in with them too…but I think I should find a place to stay. Probably after high school though.”

 

“Do you want to go apartment/house hopping soon then?”

 

Percy blushed, “It’s a little too early, isn’t it? I mean, especially since I’m going to finish high school first, and we’re only in the first quarter.”

 

Hermes shrugged, “We could always just go open house hopping just because. It’ll be fun. We get to see nice houses and goof around in them…and get free food.”

 

The other sighed fondly, “Why do I get the feeling you want to mess around in them?”

 

“…You know, I didn’t even think about that until you mentioned it. Ohh, what a dirty mind you have, Percy!” Hermes chortled.

 

The younger of the two groaned and hid his face, “Oh gods, you’ve corrupted me. What am I going to do?”

 

Hermes smiled mischievously, “Well, it’s a good idea. I’ll have to keep it in mind when we go.”

 

Percy picked up a clump of grass and threw it at the god, huffing in mock-irritation and semi-exasperation. Afterwards, he plopped back onto the ground, lying on his back as he started to stare up at the stars.

 

“Hermes, you gotta take me home. Mom and Paul are going to be worried,” he murmured.

 

The god pouted, “Can’t I keep you forever?”

 

Percy rolled his eyes, “Even if you did, I would still have to go home to them at least.”

 

Sighing, Hermes nodded. But then his mischievous smile returned.

 

“Speaking about asking you things…can I take you on top of my desk?”

 

“No.”

 

“Aw, but you can call me _Mister_ Hermes, and I’ll get to discipline you. In a very winsome way,” Percy swore the grin on Hermes’ face couldn’t get any bigger.

 

Rolling his eyes again, he answered back dryly.

 

“And have someone catch us? You’re delusional, much less that you actually think I would ever agree to it.”

 

Percy was wrong. Hermes’ grin had just gotten even bigger.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Hermes purred. “By which, can I drop you off to school tomorrow?” the god immediately changed subjects.

 

Percy was suspicious, but he shrugged it off.

 

“I guess,” he reluctantly conceded. “But we’ll have to park my car around the block, and then walk the rest of the way to school so we can go our separate ways before we reach it.”

“Oh alright,” Hermes said in disappointment. “So can we do it on my desk?”

 

Percy blinked at the abrupt change.

 

“Hey! I said no! Like you could confuse me and make me accidentally say yes,” he huffed.

 

Hermes shrugged, “Worth a try. Are you sure though? You don’t want to do a little role play?”

 

The perverted grin and the waggling of eyebrows wasn’t anywhere near persuasive.

 

Percy twitched.

 

“No. Besides which, it isn’t really role play if we actually are teacher and student.”

 

“It is if we add dirty talk.”

 

Percy felt the oncoming headache even before it slammed into his head.

 

“Hermes…have I told you that your mouth could get you into trouble one of these days?”

 

Hermes’ renewed grin boded trouble.

 

“I haven’t heard you complaining about my mouth lately,” Hermes said suggestively.

 

Percy hit his shoulder.

 

“Ouch! Okay, okay!” Hermes held up his hands in surrender. “Aw, come on. My witty wittiness is my only true weapon, dearest. I don’t get a fancy sword like everyone else,” he pouted.

 

The younger of the two grimaced, “One, don’t call me dearest. I’ll _immediately_ refuse to let you touch me again. Ever. Two, you’re a god. You get powers. And you could probably use a sword if you wanted to.”

 

“But the only pointy thing I want to use is my –”

 

“Okay!” Percy cut him off, blushing a bright red. He had a feeling he knew what Hermes was going to say next. “Back to the matter at hand. Home, Hermes. Now. Before I get into trouble.”

 

Hermes pouted even more worse than he did earlier.

 

“Like really, Percy? Where’s all the fun in that?”

 

“It’s called being responsible,” Percy answered back dryly.

 

“Responsible, impossible. Come on, Percy,” the god prodded. “All work and no play makes Percy a dull boy.”

 

“Maybe if I’m dull enough, you’ll leave me alone,” Percy said straight-faced.

 

“Never!” Hermes declared, draping himself loosely around Percy. “Oh, alright. I’ll take you home now.”

 

“Finally,” Percy finally let out a small smile, exasperated but admittedly enjoying the time.

 

“You sure you don’t want to just make out some more –?”

 

“Hermes!” Percy warned.

 

“Okay, okay! Let’s go.”

 

Soon enough, Hermes got Percy home and both realized it was midnight.

 

“Ugh, I’m going to get grounded because of you,” Percy muttered, making a face at the clock on his dashboard.

 

Hermes winced, “Hey. I’m sorry. You’re right. I should’ve gotten you home earlier –”

 

He was cut off when Percy threw himself towards him, landing an open-mouthed kiss on his lips. Hermes grinned at that, placing his arms around Percy’s waist before hefting him up and lifting him from the passenger seat to sit on his lap. Percy’s own arms wound around his neck, one hand drifting down behind him and grasping tightly at his shirt at the small of his back, while the other moved to curl into Hermes’ hair.

 

Hermes tilted Percy’s head a bit, before lightly touching his tongue to Percy’s upper lip, warning him that he was about to thrust his tongue inside so Percy wouldn’t panic and close his teeth on it. Percy answered by thrusting his tongue forwards, meeting Hermes tit for tat. The messenger god grinned into his mouth, happily pushing closer and enjoying Percy taking charge for once. He knew it wouldn’t last. But he _could_ enjoy it for now.

 

When Percy leaned back and he pushed even closer, Percy accidentally touched the horn and it honked loudly. Both of them winced, and Hermes conceded that that meant the end to their little rendezvous.

 

“I have to go,” Percy murmured.

 

Hermes refrained from pouting, lightly taking Percy’s face and kissing him several quick times, before he opened the driver’s door and slipped out. Percy groaned and hit his head against the seat, straddling it now that Hermes was gone from under him.

 

“Stupid, stupid,” Percy muttered to himself.

 

Frowning, he got out of his car and went up to the apartment, Hermes nowhere to be seen.

 

He entered the apartment and was surprised to see Paul nodding off near the lit fireplace.

 

“Paul? What are you doing up?”

 

The man shot up straight, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Oh! You’re back! Your mom said you’d be alright, but I was worried and didn’t know if you’d be okay and –” Paul kept babbling and a small smile started growing on Percy’s face.

 

“I’m alright, Paul. Thanks for worrying,” he assured his soon to be stepfather.

 

Paul turned bright red, “Sorry, Percy. It’s just…I’m new to the parenting stuff and I don’t want to mess up.”

 

Percy’s smile grew bigger.

 

“Nah! You’re doing just fine. How about some hot chocolate before we go to bed?”

 

He saw Paul visibly relax, hiding his sigh of relief from Percy, and grinned back at the demigod with a burst of enthusiasm. They moved to the kitchen and Percy helped show Paul how Sally made the hot chocolate.

 

“You’ll get the hang of it eventually,” Percy assured him.

 

“Thanks. Um, Percy, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” Paul fidgeted slightly.

 

Percy became a little nervous, but nodded an okay.

 

Paul exhaled loudly before trembling putting his hands clasped in front of him on the table.

 

“Um…okay. So, for the wedding, I was hoping you’d be my best man,” Paul muttered, turning red again.

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah,” Paul smiled in embarrassment. “I don’t really have anyone else to ask, or care to ask. ‘Cept my brother and I hate him,” he confided.

 

“Oh. Can I ask why or is too personal?” Percy hesitantly asked.

 

Paul sighed, “I just don’t like talking about him. To anyone. He’s just a real bastard.” By the dark look that crossed his almost stepdad’s face, Percy didn’t have any trouble believing it. Especially since Paul was usually a really nice and kind of laid-back kind of guy.

 

“Okay. That’s fine. And I think I know of a groomsman if you’re in need of one,” Percy offered.

 

“Really? That’d be great!” Paul looked even more relieved at that.

 

They chatted a bit more about miscellaneous things, catching up on school, some more on the wedding, and plans for a family picnic to Montauk soon. Then the two of them went their separate ways to go to sleep, Percy immediately plopping onto his bed. But as he closed his eyes, he found he couldn’t go to sleep. He tossed and turned on his bed, trying to get comfortable and hoping his mind would settle down and he’d go to sleep. Instead, he was just wide awake.

 

Frustrated, Percy turned again and faced his clock. It read 1:14. Sighing, he stared at it and time just seemed to pass. He blinked and the next thing he knew, it was 1:25. Biting his lip, he hesitantly reached for his cell phone.

 

_Hey, you awake?_

A reply immediately came back.

 

_Yeah. Couldn’t sleep. You too?_

Percy stared and wondered what could he say. Why was he having so much trouble sleeping? Why…why was part of the reason because he couldn’t stop thinking about Hermes?

 

_Can you stay with me tonight?_

He really hoped the god wouldn’t ask any questions and leave him alone about it. Percy wasn’t ready yet to answer himself.

 

“All you had to do was ask,” Hermes’ voice murmured into his ear as the god slipped in behind him and wound his arm around Percy’s waist, bringing the smaller teen closer to his body. Percy had tensed briefly before relaxing into his hold.

 

“I didn’t expect you to come so quickly,” Percy sighed.

 

“Disappointed?”

 

“…No.”

 

Hermes considered it a step forward, but didn’t push his luck in questioning Percy about it. Instead, he just held onto Percy until the boy fell asleep in his arms not too long after he’d gotten there.

 

It was like that in the coming nights. Around the same time, Percy would give in and shyly ask for Hermes to stay with him. Soon enough, Hermes didn’t even bother waiting for the text and came close enough to the time. It became a regular routine that comforted the both of them.

 

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

 

“I forgot to ask you this awhile ago, but Paul needs a groomsman and I was hoping you’d agree,” Percy brought up.

 

Hermes hmmed, “I guess it wouldn’t be a bad idea. What about you?”

 

Percy shrugged, “He asked me to be his best man.”

 

Hermes grinned, “Hey, we get to stand next to each other! Do you think your stepdad would mind if I snuck in a grope here and there from you?”

 

“…” he stared at the god before shaking his head in disbelief. “One, _almost_ stepdad. Two, it’s his _wedding_ , Hermes. Thirdly, I doubt he would be fine, much less happy, with you groping his soon to be stepson. Especially on his wedding.”

 

The messenger god snickered, “But it sure would be one hell of a memorable wedding.”

 

“Memorable enough for me to want to forget.”

 

Hermes pouted.

 

“Oh, quit your pouting!” Percy smiled reluctantly, leaning forward and grazing his lips against the man’s cheek. Hermes was a lot happier that Percy was willing to show some affection every once in a while, though he would prefer if it were more frequent. Even if chaste, frequency would be very welcomed. Though he would love some more heavy make outs too. But he wouldn’t push that, considering Percy was still skittish about the whole thing, particularly on that front, so there was no way Hermes would jeopardize what little progress they had.

 

“Hey, I was thinking… Paul, Mom and me are going to Montauk soon. You know, family picnic…outing kind of thing. You wanna come with?” Percy asked awkwardly.

 

Hermes blinked in surprise, “You want to take me?”

 

Percy nibbled his lower lip. “It’s just that we’re going to be there as family, but it’ll be the first real family outing thing we do. It might be a little easier for me to, um, have someone there. You know, for me. So it won’t be so awkward. And, they’ll probably need some alone time too and I don’t want to be alone and I’d much rather have you there to keep me company –” he started babbling near the end.

 

“Just say you’re going to miss me,” Hermes cut in teasingly.

 

Percy rolled his eyes and hit his shoulder, “Forget it! I change my mind.”

 

“No, no, no! I take it back! Let me come with you,” the god started pouting again, tugging at Percy’s shirt.

 

“Oh, if I must,” Percy sighed dramatically.

 

“Lunch is almost over,” Hermes noted with a frown. “Damn. I guess I have to wait an hour to see you again. _Two_ hours until I get to touch you again,” he switched to a perverted grin, hand sneaking out to grope Percy’s arse.

 

“Bastard,” the teen griped after the grope, blushing as he darted away from Hermes’ reach, watching the god to make sure he didn’t try anything else.

 

“It was just one touch,” Hermes whined. “And it was just my hand. To your arse. Could’ve been my mouth on your –!”

 

Hermes ducked to avoid the empty lunch tray that sailed over his head, chuckling as Percy stomped away from their little hideaway on the math building’s roof to join the hustle and bustle of school life once more.

 

And he’d contentedly waited out that hour, thinking that things were going perfect –and that it was going to stay that way.

 

That is until he met the new student Maria Estefan. She had beautiful doe brown eyes, plump lips only covered by clear lip gloss, and trendy clothes that fit her slim body perfectly.

 

And he _hated_ her.

 

He didn’t think much of her when she first entered his class as a new student transferring in, other than that she was pretty. He was only mildly disgruntled to see Percy perk up in interest at the sight of her, but brushed it off as interest in a new student like everyone else. Annoyed again that he’d had to sit her in the only empty seat in the class next to Percy, but he was still pretty calm.

 

That entire class was hell.

 

Hermes would rather spend a day in Tartarus than watch the two of them talk in low tones to each other, ignoring the rest of the class as they held a private conversation that took all of their attention and none on the lecture Hermes was giving. Her mocha colored skin melded with the beautiful pale snowy tones he’d come to love on Percy, her hand gently touching his. He hated seeing the smile on Percy’s face as she said something, and he hated the shy return smile she gave back. He was not happy at all, and he wanted to express that.

 

“Detention, Mr. Jackson,” Hermes snapped coldly, eyes narrowed at Percy, who looked surprised and confused.

 

The rest of the class went on with an aggravated teacher, and no one was stupid enough to act out or call attention to themselves.

 

“Detention? Really?” Percy grinned in exasperated amusement. “Because I’m still not going to sleep with you on your desk.”

 

Hermes didn’t smile.

 

The grin slowly died on Percy’s lips.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Percy questioned. “You were pissed off the entire class, and everyone was basically on eggshells trying to please you.”

 

“You certainly weren’t. Busy talking up the new girl?”

 

Percy frowned, “One, Maria isn’t new. She’s been to this school since Freshman year. She was just late in coming this year because she just came back from overseas. Two…are you jealous?”

 

Hermes’ jaw visibly clenched, “She was hanging all over you.”

 

“You’re delusional,” Percy spat out.

 

“Am I?” a sneer formed on Hermes’ lips.

 

Percy’s blood was boiling and he felt so angry at Hermes right then.

 

“Why should it matter?” he hissed. “It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or something!”

 

He tried, he really did. To keep his voice down. But it was so hard when all he wanted to do was just _yell_ and _scream_ at the god.

 

Immediately, Hermes’ face became stoic and his lips formed a firm line, hiding any emotion from Percy. Percy didn’t budge. At that point, it was a clear stalemate.

 

Then Hermes exhaled noisily and looked at Percy angrily.

 

“Fine. Whatever. You can do whatever you want. You’re right. I’m not your boyfriend so there’s nothing holding us together like that. You can go date her for all I care.”

 

Percy glared back, feeling slightly hurt. But he didn’t show it and instead pursed his lips just as angrily.

 

“Maybe I will. I told you I liked girls. Maria’s pretty. _I_ think she’s pretty. Maybe I just want a normal relationship with a normal person.”

 

They stared each other down.

 

Hermes snorted, “And you think I’m delusional.”

 

Percy stormed out. Hermes slammed the door after him before teleporting somewhere else. Detention was left forgotten.

 

When he got home, he was glad that Paul was still at school and his mom was still at work. That left him to pace in his room and wonder who could he talk to. He really needed to talk to someone right then.

 

Annabeth was out. She didn’t know about him and Hermes, or even about Luke. Or even if she could handle knowing the truth, especially since she had feelings for him and Percy didn’t know if he could fit in that talk as well.

 

Clarisse was on vacation with Chris with her mom in Dubai, and while he didn’t want to bother her…at the same time, they haven’t become _that_ close just yet. Not enough and too soon to be seeking each other out for intimate talks.

 

Grover was settling into his new duties as Lord of the Wild, and he didn’t want to load even more problems and stress on his friend so he was out.

 

Tyson was a great brother, but he wouldn’t understand.

 

Poseidon was his dad. Enough said.

 

He could talk to either Paul or his mom, but they weren’t there and he wasn’t sure they’d understand. They didn’t even know about Percy and Luke, much less Hermes’ involvement in his life now.

 

Damn…even without any of those reasons, he couldn’t talk to _any_ of his friends or family.

 

It was because most of them didn’t even know about Luke.

 

The blond had been, still is, the root of all of Percy’s problems. It all starts with Luke, and in a way ends with Luke. Besides which, how could he explain Hermes without explaining Luke? And even if he saved Luke for another time, how could he explain Hermes at all? _No one_ knew about the god.

 

Except for…

 

He strode to his bathroom and filled the tub with water, locking the door behind him as he sat on the edge of the tub and stared down on the water. He fingered the drachma in his pocket, hesitating about his plan but deciding it was worth trying. Glad he couldn’t get wet, he tossed in the drachma into the filled tub and called on Iris so he could message someone.

 

The mahogany locks were pulled into a loose bun and intelligent gray eyes stared at him in confusion, and yet the Goddess of Wisdom still managed to look elegant.

 

“Perseus –”

 

“Percy,” he interrupted, before shaking his head. “Sorry, Lady Athena. Just call me Percy. There was something I needed to talk about, but I don’t know who I could talk to about it. I figure you’d be the perfect choice,” Percy muttered.

 

“It depends on what it is,” Athena held back her cringe. “There are others who can be more suited depending.”

 

Percy grimaced, “Y-you talked about Dr. Chase the other time…to me. I’m not ready to talk about Luke…but I kind of need to talk about Hermes.”

 

The goddess was quiet before sighing and a chair appeared behind her, sitting herself and getting comfortable for the talk.

 

“I understand, Percy. I had no idea Hermes had told you about our confrontation…it wasn’t very pleasant, but I don’t really think it was too bad an incident. Can you tell me what he had told you about it?”

 

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, but forced himself to continue.

 

“He told me that he had gone to your house to visit you, not long after the final battle,” he started.

 

She laughed lightly in dark amusement. He _almost_ raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“Visit, indeed,” Athena actually had a small smirk briefly toying across her lips. “More like an altercation. Go on, Percy. Continue.”

 

Confused and hesitant, Percy went on.

 

“Well…Hermes said he’d visited you…um, talked about some things, mostly about Luke…he said he told you about us sleeping together and asked for some advice…” he trailed off, seeing the incredulous look on her face.

 

“Slept together? Indeed again. Don’t sugarcoat it, Percy,” Athena actually snorted. “I know what he did and I know what really happened. As for advice…” Here, it looked like she didn’t know whether to laugh or scowl. “Of course Hermes would want to paint himself in a better light. Us gods and appearances,” she muttered, but he caught it anyway.

 

“Lady Athena?” Percy asked questioningly.

 

The goddess sighed, “He didn’t come ‘visit’ me just because. And it wasn’t some time after the final battle. It was more like quickly after the final battle, like the morning after he raped you –”

 

“He didn’t rape me,” Percy blurted out, unintentionally interrupting her.

 

_Why was he defending him?_

She looked sharply at him, watching him calculating…almost shrewdly. He didn’t know what she was thinking, but he didn’t think he’d want to.

 

“As I was saying,” she continued softly. “He was feeling upset after you’d just left him in bed, I could tell just for a few guesses. I think his mood became worse as he walked out and heard some minor gods gossiping…about us,” Athena had an uncharacteristic blush on her face, but he didn’t notice as he was still busy running that last sentence through his head and was gaping badly about it.

 

“A-about us? Y-you mean like _that_?”

 

She winced, “Yes. I believe everyone was under the impression that the two of us were together. The rumors aggravated Hermes to the point that he stormed over to my house and accused me of having a relationship with you. Then I proceeded to accuse him of his indiscretions concerning you, particularly of what happened the night before. I asked honestly if the two of you had sex since the smell of it and each other was heavily clinging to the both of you. He tried to deny that as much as he could before giving in. Then I asked if it was consensual.”

 

Percy swallowed harshly. The look she was giving him now was an unreadable but serious look, and he realized that she wasn’t just recounting the events but also grilling him in the same way she probably had Hermes.

 

“He tried to pass it off as it was, but I don’t think so. And I told him that,” she continued, words seeming to just stab into Percy.

 

He wanted to deny the accusation again, but he bit his lip and stayed quiet.

 

“Alcohol and grief do not mix,” Athena said softly.

 

His mouth went dry and he averted his gaze away from the goddess.

 

“There are many reasons why what Hermes did was wrong,” she briefly pursed her lips. “Your inebriated state…your age…the emotional turmoil you were in and obviously still are. Percy, he took advantage of you and had no business being with you in such an intimate manner –”

 

“We’re still sort of going out!” Percy, once again, blurted out. He could hit himself for the outburst and for the stupid way he’d just revealed that. Not to mention he’d interrupted Athena for the second time!

 

The goddess stopped short, eyes widening as she stared at him.

 

Percy licked his lips and nervously continued.

 

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you,” he mumbled, eyes darting everywhere but at her. “We sort of…agreed to…um, I’m not really sure. We’re like together…but not…”

 

 _‘Oh yeah, that made a lot of sense. That was just **stupid**. Idiot,’ _ Percy reprimanded himself in his head.

 

“Well, at least we were,” he grimaced.

 

“E-elaborate please, Percy,” Athena finally spoke up hesitantly, breaking from her shock.

 

He took a deep breath, “Okay. So today, things were going well for the two of us. Until his class, ‘cause he’s actually been the Economy teacher for awhile now. Anyway, there’s this new girl who came into his class, and she and I got along great and were talking the entire class time. Hermes was angry and everyone noticed, and he actually gave me detention and was actually cold about it. He was upset and I think…jealous of her. We got into a big fight about it, I yelled at him that he wasn’t exactly my boyfriend, he basically told me he didn’t care and said I could date her if I really wanted to, and then we kind of stormed out on each other. It’s just a huge blowout and I don’t know why I feel so lost. I’m sorry! You’re the only one I could think of that I could really talk to about this and I don’t know what to do or who to talk to. I just really had to talk to someone about this –”

 

“You can stop rambling, Percy,” Athena murmured. “It’s okay. Calm down. I understand. Basically, Hermes overreacted and got jealous because you got along with a girl…more precisely, you were showering someone other than him with attention and he didn’t like that. You have to understand, Percy, that when you get into something like this with a god…you need to know how we are. We tend to be…very possessive, prideful to the point of conceitedness…and most of all _selfish_.”

 

“Of course. You gods are all self-centered and domineering,” Percy grumbled bitterly.

 

She smiled sadly at him, “It is something you will have to keep in mind…and put up with if you wish to continue whatever it is you have with Hermes.”

 

He stayed quiet.

 

“Nevertheless, this is something I have to think more on to give you better advice of it. I’m sorry I haven’t been much help, but I will try to get back to you with more helpful words, Perseus –uh, Percy. But I will advise you to seriously consider dating this girl you spoke of.”

 

He nodded reluctantly.

 

“I will speak to you soon,” she spoke quietly before cutting the connection.

 

Unhappily, he slowly moved out of the tub and walked moodily into his room, closing his door and locking it behind him. Then he trudged over to his bed and plopped down face forward onto it, burrowing his face into his pillow and tried to block out the world. He tried to blank out his mind, but he was even less successful with that.

 

Time passed by, but he didn’t notice. That’s why, when he looked at the clock, he was surprised to see it was 1:10 in the morning already. He lay there, curled up, breathing unevenly.

 

1:25

 

Percy felt really cold and lonely.

 

Started 5/19/10 –Completed 7/25/10


	5. Another Shot of Whiskey

_Luke was really nice. Ever since he’d come to Camp Half-Blood, and since he’d gotten to the Hermes cabin, Luke had made sure he had felt at home. They’d hung out a lot, Luke was always his main source of information on just about everything, and most of all Luke had become a really close friend. Other than Grover and sort of Annabeth, Luke had been the only one to make him feel comfortable and happy in camp._

_“Hey, Percy. Breakfast is soon. You wanna wake up early and just hang around me until then?” Luke popped up beside his sleeping bag, the only one awake beside him._

_Percy pouted, “You don’t want to just lie down and go back to sleep?”_

_Luke snickered, “Not a morning person?”_

_“No. If I was a female, I bet I would be. But I’m not. So there.”_

_The blond rolled his eyes. “And I bet you want to stick your tongue out at me right now, don’t you?”_

_Huffing, Percy did just that. Only to be surprised when Luke leaned forward and casually took his tongue into his mouth and suckled, moving his tongue to touch Percy’s a second later. Frozen and shocked, Percy just stayed still as Luke languidly brushed his tongue against Percy’s several times, swiping gently at times and more aggressively at others. Confused though he was, he couldn’t muster up any energy or will to push Luke back or reciprocate. Instead, he just let Luke take over, pushing Percy’s back against the wall._

_Abruptly, Luke pulled back and frowned._

_“Hm, perhaps I shouldn’t have been so forward. Our first kiss should have been much more delicate,” Luke smiled fondly at him._

_Percy just blinked at the other._

_But then Luke leaned forward again, and properly pressed his lips to Percy’s, softly at first and only becoming more firmly once Percy had shyly tilted his lips in acquiescence. He didn’t open his mouth again and Percy was too shy and new at it to do so either…but it was still as pleasant and as sweet as Luke wanted for Percy._

_That was the morning Percy received his two first kisses, right before the night Luke touched him for the first time and gave him his first blowjob._

Percy groggily woke up, yawning and stretching. He felt unbearably cold and like something was missing. He blinked and stared at his empty room. Bitterly, he recalled yesterday and he resolved not to talk to Hermes. The god can be as stubborn as he wanted; Percy wasn’t going to be the one who caved and apologized first. It had been Hermes’ problem in the first place, and Percy wasn’t going to allow the other to walk all over him just because he was a god.

 

Angrily storming all over his room and getting ready after a shower, he ignored the tears building up in his eyes and went to school early. No one was practically there, so Percy was confident he wasn’t going to run into anyone, especially Hermes.

 

Finding the bleachers, he headed behind them instead of going to sit on them, tossing his backpack to the floor and sitting on the ground next to it. He curled his knees up and wrapped his arms around it, putting his chin on them as he stared unhappily at the trees in front of him.

 

“Hey, stranger. Why the long face?” Maria’s voice drifted over to him.

 

Percy grimaced, “Long story.”

 

She smiled and plopped herself right next to him, stretching her legs in front of her.

 

“Come on, Perce. Tell me about it.”

 

He still winced, so she didn’t push further. Instead, she scooted closer and leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping delicate hands around his arm. When he didn’t say anything, she leaned up slightly and brushed her lips against his neck. Looking down at her in surprise, he questioned her with his eyes and she just smiled. Then she leaned up again and kissed the corner of his lips.

 

_“But I will advise you to seriously consider dating this girl you spoke of.”_

 

Licking his lips, he looked down at the girl on his arm cautiously.

 

“Maria, would you…would you be my girlfriend?”

 

Her smile just widened.

 

By the time school formally started, it was official. Percy Jackson and Maria Estefan were dating, with no way to deny it as they walked hand in hand through the halls. When lunch at last strolled through, someone finally was able to release the steam that had been building since he’d found out.

 

Hermes grabbed one of the extra wooden chairs in his classroom and screamed in frustration as he threw it angrily against the wall with the full force of both hands, tie viciously swinging from the force of the throw. He collapsed into his seat, cradling his head between his hands and ignoring the shattered remains of the chair on the other side of the room.

 

“That was non-productive,” Athena’s voice said dryly.

 

“Fuck you,” he answered back crudely, not bothering to look up and face her.

 

“You were the one who suggested he date her in the first place.”

 

Hermes snarled, “And how would you know that?”

 

“Percy told me all about it yesterday,” she said calmly.

 

He laughed mockingly, “Did he? I suppose you know everything, don’t you?”

 

“I know enough,” she said steely. “What in Tartarus were you thinking, pursuing him? Never the mind Poseidon coming after you and gutting you like a fish –have you no shame? After everything Percy is going through and had already dealt with, you are going to add more to his problems? Hermes, you idiot! Percy is still in love with your _son_! Your dead son, may I remind you?”

 

“Will you shut up already?!” Hermes roared, standing up from his seat angrily. “I know that! I know, and Fates do I love my son and I’m still grieving for him –but I _need_ Percy! I need him…” he trailed off weakly, fire dying out of him as he went back to slumping in his chair.

 

“Why do you need him?” Athena narrowed her eyes at him.

 

Hermes chuckled bitterly, “Zeus if I know. I just…need him. I feel like I have nothing left and Percy is the only reason why I care anymore. I’d probably pass on like Pan if it weren’t for Percy.”

 

The messenger god was shocked when the palm of Athena’s hand smacked hard against his cheek and his head snapped to the side.

 

“Don’t pin all your troubles on Percy when he has enough on his plate,” she hissed.

 

“Percy, huh? And the last time we talked…when you kept accusing and arguing with me then…you forgot to call him Perseus,” Hermes smirked cynically in a lazy manner.

 

Athena sighed, exasperated. “Percy said I should call him by his name last we talked, and so I shall.”

 

“And that time, when with our confrontation?”

 

Her hand snatched his tie, pulling him off of his chair and dangling him slightly off of it, and he just let himself uncaringly hang there.

 

She had become a little more than frustrated.

 

“That was a mistake –”

 

“So the Goddess of Wisdom does make mistakes,” Hermes drawled.

 

She shook him, “Now _you_ shut up! For gods’ sakes, out of all the others, you were the one I got along with the most. What the hell happened?”

 

“My son died,” Hermes said blankly. “And now no one else matters but Percy.”

 

She threw him back violently into his chair.

 

“Then stop treating him like crap and like your past amours,” she sneered.

 

Hermes blinked slowly at that, staring at her with his mouth slightly ajar.

 

“Oh, and listen to this,” she tossed him one of his Olympus-made iPods called oPods, and put on a song. He laughed hysterically as she left.

 

“I didn’t think you were girly enough to do something like this, Athena!”

 

 _Crazy Possessive_ by Kaci Battaglia blasted out of the speakers on the oPod.

 

“Crazy possessive, huh?” Hermes leaned back in his chair, staring up at the cracked ceiling. “I suppose I am rather crazy possessive over Percy.”

 

He hmmed. There was an idea he had been toying over since Percy had stormed out on him yesterday, but he had gone back and forth on it because he didn’t want to upset Percy any further. He had to admit that yesterday had been most, if not all, his fault. He had overreacted. He had started it. And most of all, he had directed it all at Percy and didn’t hold back on anything. He knew he hadn’t imagined the hurt look on Percy’s face after he’d said he didn’t care, no matter how hard the other tried to hide it. And now he had pushed Percy to date that dumb bitch.

 

Feeling a sneer curl on his lips, he didn’t regret at all the snap decision he just made to go through with his idea. There was no way in Tartarus he was just going to lie there and take this, and no way he was going to lose Percy to her.

 

He put on a charming smile and straightened out his suit, walking calmly out of his classroom. He took a detour and waited for a couple minutes. And then he found his prey sitting behind the bleachers in boredom, picking at her food.

 

“Miss Estefan, how lovely it is to see you,” Hermes purred, slipping in beside her.

 

“O-oh, Mr. Castellan!” the telltale blush made him almost grin in triumph, but he held back. It was too early. “How can I help you?”

 

“Oh, I just needed a quiet place to eat lunch. I’m hiding from someone, so I can’t eat in my room. Everywhere else was noisy and too rowdy for me. Do you mind?” he smiled at her mischievously, and her blush deepened.

 

“No, not all,” she began to quietly eat at her food, focusing on it to avoid looking at him or paying him any special attention.

 

They didn’t talk, but just ate together in silence. He had made sure Percy had been held back by his future stepdad, so as to have these precious moments with Maria. They were absolutely crucial.

 

The bell rang and he waved behind him in goodbye, leaving Maria behind and successfully setting up the first stages to his plan. First, befriending the girl. And then it was on to the seduction of Maria Estefan, and exposing her as a whore to Percy.

 

There was no way Hermes could fail at this. He couldn’t.

 

In class, he ignored the couple, forcing himself not to glare at them and instead inwardly ranted to himself. Angrily keeping his thoughts inside, he kept up a pleasant façade outside and smiled brightly every once and a while to keep it up. After school, he managed to get Paul to stay behind and encouraged him to keep Percy at lunch for extra tutoring outside of their time at home, the added knowledge he’d let slipped about Percy’s aspiration to go to NYU a big aspect in Paul agreeing.

 

Then that week, Hermes kept dangling the bait. With Percy always with Paul, Maria was left alone behind bleachers. Hermes took advantage of that, always appearing and sitting with her. He slowly started up the metaphorical ladder, going from comfortable silence to making small talk. He took it a step further the next week, asking about school life before venturing into home life. He listened with half an ear, but he made sure to keep the information in mind if she ever brought it up. Just because he was uninterested didn’t mean he could slack off and ignore information that could potentially be important later on.

 

On the third, he let himself go just a little bit, only allowing casual touches to the shoulder or something of the like. Even little “accidental” brushes. Her heated face made him almost crow in content. Soon, of course. Soon.

 

The fourth week of his little plan, he decided that that was it. He didn’t want to keep going, and he felt that things had gone onin  long enough. He had gotten to the point he wanted perfectly. He just needed the little end that was going to explode off fireworks.

 

On Friday, he invited Maria to stay after class and Percy reluctantly left them with a suspicious look to Hermes.

 

“Mr. Castellan, is there something wrong?” she smiled at him.

 

_‘Oh yeah, something’s wrong. Get your hands off my boy, and I won’t go ape shit on you.’_

 

He was done playing best friend. He was done watching her touch and be all over Percy. Percy was _his_ and there was no way he was going to let her touch what belonged to him.

 

_“Am I possessive just because I’m claiming what’s mine?”_

Best. Line. Ever.

 

“Wrong? Not at all,” and then he went in for the kill.

 

Tugging her closer, he kissed her soundly, hoping to get this over with quickly. Tartarus if he got her pregnant. Ruin her life just like she’d ruined his, a life he was supposed to start sharing with Percy. Even if he got found out and fired, it would be worth it. It had to be.

 

The other hand not holding onto her wrists snaked up her back and firmly planted itself at her head. Then he aligned his body to hers, pressing up against her and allowing their bodies to mold together. It wasn’t as great a fit as he and Percy, but it would do. Instead of mocha skin, he pictured snowy marble beneath him. Instead of brown doe eyes, he saw sea-green oceans. Chocolate-colored hair was replaced with the inky black locks he had grown used to brushing his hands through.

 

He wanted Percy, not her.

 

Hermes was about to go a little further when he actually found himself stumbling back, realizing in shock that she had just pushed him away and was staring at him just in much shock and some confusion.

 

“I, uh, I’m really sorry, Mr. Castellan,” she gasped, turning reluctant. “You’re _really_ handsome, but…I have a boyfriend and he’s sweet and kind and he really wouldn’t deserve this…I’m so sorry!”

 

She ran, but Hermes just sighed and sat on one of the student desks in frustration. She was completely right about Percy; he was all that and more. But why did it have to be her that had the right to say such things about Percy, to be able to defend him without suspicion?

 

And the funny thing is, the only time he’s ever been rejected (Percy doesn’t count; no, not really), it was because of Percy. There was just something about him, and he just makes the exception to nearly everything.

 

“Always Percy,” he murmured, laying his head on the desktop in defeat.

 

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

 

“He _what_?” Percy hissed, narrowing his eyes at her and his jaw clenching sporadically in anger.

 

She tried to place a calming hand on his arm, but it did nothing to calm him down.

 

“It really was nothing, Percy,” she murmured. “He kissed me, but it didn’t mean anything. Not to me…and I have a feeling it meant even less to him. In fact, I’m pretty sure for some reason, that it meant absolutely _nothing_ to him.”

 

Percy frowned, grunting a grudging acceptance.

 

“Did you like it?” he muttered.

 

The blush blossoming on her face was very telling.

 

“It was very nice,” she understated, but was honest in how she felt.

 

Damn it, he needed to calm down. She was being honest with him, and she was telling him about it in the first place because she had been worried he would have found out later and freaked out. He just didn’t know who he was more upset over –Maria or Hermes. Or if he was more upset over what Hermes had done. Or that he was there listening to Maria talk about it. Or –

 

Stop, stop, stop!

 

“We’ve been dating awhile now, Percy, but why haven’t _you_ kissed me yet?” she asked him shyly.

 

He flushed red and gave her an uneasy smile, inwardly confused about himself as well.

 

“Well, I guess I’m a little modest. I’m sorry, I think I’m just waiting for the right moment,” he said without confidence.

 

She didn’t notice, instead smiling in reassurance and hugging his arm, cuddling up to him.

 

“That’s okay. I’ll wait,” she answered, pecking his cheek quickly.

 

They started watching the movie, but while she was busy watching he was off thinking and scowling to himself about Hermes’ behavior and of his recent actions.

 

The next day, he blew off his future stepdad so that he could have lunch with Maria, careful to keep an eye out for Hermes and make sure he didn’t come anywhere near. Then in class, he sent heated looks (of the angry variety, thank you very much) at Hermes throughout the entire time, clearly expressing his displeasure with the god, who merely twitched and gave tired glances occasionally back. When class ended, he stayed behind and he knew his messages had gone through when Hermes knowingly close the door behind everyone else and let it close with a decisive click that bore down omens on them both.

 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Percy insulted Hermes, slamming his bag onto a desk nearby him furiously.

 

“Really?” Hermes drawled, leaning against his own desk casually. “That’s real nice coming from you. You’re not exactly known for your intelligence either.”

 

The younger of the two bristled, glaring at the god and ignoring his mental flinch and flash of hurt.

 

“What were you thinking, coming onto Maria like that?” Percy nearly let himself yell out, but refrained in the end.

 

Hermes shrugged, looking stoic. “She looked like she could be fun, if you know what I mean.”

 

Percy lunged at the messenger god, tackling him to the floor before Hermes easily took back control and flipped them both over. He straddled Percy’s waist, taking both of the boy’s wrists in one hand and forcing them above his head.

 

“Get off of me!” Percy thrashed around, trying to buck Hermes off.

 

“No,” Hermes said unflinchingly.

 

“Stupid god! Stupid, selfish god! Just butt out of my life already!” Percy struggled even more.

 

Hermes frowned, finally showing some emotion. Indifferently, he grabbed a handful of Percy’s hair and yanked it roughly up, forcing Percy towards him. He slammed his lips onto the other’s and Percy froze up in shock, unknowingly almost similar to his girlfriend’s reaction to Hermes’ assault. But Hermes’ kiss turned less angry, though not yet to being gentle. He was firm and unyielding against Percy’s mouth, eventually coaxing it open and managing a moan to slip out from Percy.

 

“N-no, you can’t just kiss me,” Percy weakly shoved Hermes off, who surprisingly let himself be pushed away.

 

He stared at the god in a disarray of emotions, before fleeing and not looking back. Hermes sighed and thumped his head against the side of his desk, still sprawled on the floor and feeling miserable. Exhausted and worn out mentally and physically, he just put his face in his hands and sat there a while. His emotions were a mess too, and he doesn’t remember the last time they were so out of control, exempting after Luke’s death.

 

For the first time in a long while, he didn’t know what to do.

 

In the meanwhile, after Percy had fled, the son of the sea god had taken to trying to blank out his mind in the parking lot, trying to compose himself before meeting up with Maria again.

 

 _‘Gods, what if she found out? I can’t just tell her about Hermes kissing me like she was able to tell me. Is there anything about me that can tell her something had happened?’_   He began worrying that he looked like he had just been making out with their teacher, or that there was something in the look on his face that would be telling. He was so busy panicking, he missed Maria sneaking up on him.

 

“Hey, you!”

 

He flinched and turned around, giving her a weak smile.

 

“Maria, are you ready?”’

 

She squinted at him, studying him closely.

 

“Hey, hey. Is something wrong?”

_‘Oh gods, she knows! She knows!’_

“No, nothing’s wrong,” he tried his best to be convincing.

 

She didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t push further so he kissed his lucky stars.

 

“Maria…I’m sorry about H –Luke. Mr. Castellan, I mean,” he berated himself at the double slips.

 

She frowned at him, “Do you know him? I mean, you seemed like you were used to saying his first name.”

 

Percy swallowed harshly, “Sort of. It’s a long story.”

 

She sighed, “I thought you were over it anyway.”

 

He paused, thinking. “No, not really. It’s just…what he did to you was sort of because of me,” he reluctantly revealed.

 

She looked at him in confusion.

 

“I guess you can say he did it because he has a kind of personal vendetta against me.”

 

Maria scowled, “Are you kidding me? Teachers shouldn’t be taking out grudges against students! He should be reported!”

 

He winced. That was not what he was intending.

 

“No, it’s okay. Really,” he gave her a more confident smile.

 

She kept scowling, inwardly stewing. But then she turned her attention back on him.

 

“So…you _do_ know him? Outside of school? Not just sort of or whatever?”

 

He exhaled, “Yeah…yeah. I do know Mr. Castellan. I guess we have some history with each other.”

 

She looked like she was on the verge of exploding with questions, so he tried to head that off quickly.

 

“But you know. It’s old news, all in the past and whatnot,” he waved a hand dismissively.

 

She pouted a little, nodding a reluctant acceptance. He gulped, but made a choice.

 

Leaning over, he tilted her head up and kissed her, letting her melt into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

 

Gods, he wanted to cry.

 

Percy felt absolutely nothing.

 

Started 8/12/10 –Completed 8/18/10


	6. Wishing You'd Come Sweeping In

When Percy stared at his door, sometimes he could imagine Hermes bursting through or sneaking in, like the god was prone to do. Sometimes, he’d even imagine Hermes’ weight on his bed at night, his arms ghosting around his middle. But then his eyes would open and he’d realized he’d pathetically imagined it.

 

Maria was his girlfriend, but he honestly felt more for the god.

 

It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair to her. Percy had to make it right one way or the other. He couldn’t date her when he didn’t feel for her, even though he had no idea what did he actually feel for Hermes. But though he was confused about what he felt, that didn’t mean he _didn’t_ feel anything for the possessive god.

 

He just didn’t understand exactly what it was or how deep.

 

For the hundredth something time, he glanced over at his phone. This time he just stared at it before he tentatively grabbed it and began typing three small words that meant a great deal to him.

 

_I miss you._

 

Percy swallowed harshly, staring at the words, his finger hovering over the ‘send’ button. Instead, he just pursed his lips and threw himself back on his bed, smothering his face into his pillow as he clutched tightly onto his phone. Unnoticing, he’d accidentally hit the button and sent the message. He fell asleep like that, not knowing that Hermes appeared in his home, disgruntled as he shuffled in unhappily.

 

His phone vibrated with an alert and he glanced at it, taking a double take as he saw the message was from Percy. He hesitantly opened it and saw the words he so wanted to hear. He took a pause, wondering if he really should, but decided that he’d already done it so why not now.

 

Maybe he was hesitating because Percy had said something to him. Such a simple thing made so big a difference…

 

In Percy’s room, he stared at the sleeping boy and winced. Obviously, Percy had gone to bed upset, if the way the boy had gone to sleep was any indication. And it also indicated that message hadn’t been meant to be sent. Still, that it had been made at all spoke how troubled Percy had been feeling all along. And since he hadn’t been bugged by Athena for awhile, that meant that Percy hadn’t had anyone to talk to.

 

He sighed, threading his fingers through Percy’s hair before leaning down and kissing his temple.

 

“I’m sorry for giving you so much trouble,” he murmured. “But I really do care about you.”

 

He wanted to stay. He wanted to make it up to Percy. But right then, he didn’t know what to do, and his pride killed him at saying two simple words to Percy’s face. At least on this issue. And still a part of him thought he’d been justified in his reaction, knowing that Percy belonged to him and no one was allowed to just casually be comfortable around him unless they were Hermes. Then again, he knew that was the possessive and one-tracked mind of his –the one that got him into this mess in the first place. Now he was being too prideful to admit to it.

 

“Hey, if we ever get together again,” gods forbid that they didn’t, “I promise I’ll take you to California. I know you’ve been wanting to go there.” Well, especially because of Annabeth, but he knew that Percy had wanted to go sightseeing there one of these days.

 

Hermes gazed longingly one more time before disappearing, and wishing that things hadn’t gone as bad as it did. It probably could be resolved now if he wasn’t so stupidly stubborn.

 

He left and Percy felt colder in his sleep.

 

The next morning, Percy woke up feeling like crap. The shower he took only made him feel a little better, but not enough to completely soothe his aches and pain. Most of which were also emotional and mental.

 

He had to at least be friends with Hermes again. Something inside of him had become so used to Hermes being there; he had come to need the god as much as Hermes proclaimed he needed him. He couldn’t seem to be without Hermes in his life.

 

And the first thing he had to do to make the god happy was to break up with Maria, like he’d been thinking about.

 

_“You have to understand, Percy, that when you get into something like this with a god…you need to know how we are. We tend to be…very possessive, prideful to the point of conceitedness…and most of all **selfish**._

_“It is something you will have to keep in mind…and put up with if you wish to continue whatever it is you have with Hermes.”_

 

Well, looks like he’ll have to be the pathetic mortal that makes excuses for the god this time around. One of them has to be willing to make sacrifices to keep what they have and make it work.

 

That’s why, as he looked into Maria’s eyes, he strangely didn’t feel as much remorse and guilt as he thought he would. He was sorry, of course. He was sad he had to hurt such a nice person as Maria, and that he had let her in as much as he had, knowing that Hermes would (in some way, at the time) be more important. But he didn’t love her, plain as fact.

 

Not that he loved Hermes, of course.

 

He forced his thoughts away from that line of thought and buried it deep, refusing to consider or even skim the possibilities of the implications of that statement.

 

“You look like someone killed your pet or something,” Maria joked, seeing Percy looking serious and only nervous.

 

“Can we speak, Maria?”

 

That tone set her off, making _her_ nervous and confused. She swallowed anxiously, nodding and following him.

 

Percy threaded his hand through his hair several times, obviously torn about what he was about to say, but didn’t seem to be willing to back down from what he needed to talk to her about.

 

“I don’t want to use the stupid ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ excuse,” she froze, he grimaced, “But I’m sorry, Maria. I like you…but only as a friend. I don’t want to lead you on; I had to tell you now before we became even more involved and you would have become even more invested in this relationship than you are now.”

 

She flinched, “You figured this out when you first kissed me.”

 

Percy bit his lip, “What –”

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have asked you to. If kissing me had started this whole thing, then maybe I should’ve put it off. At least…at least we could’ve been together longer, if I had never asked you to.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Percy whispered again.

 

She shook her head, “Please, Percy. I can’t…I just need some time to myself. I can’t be with you right now.”

 

Percy nodded reluctantly, letting her walk away from him. He sighed and looked up at the sky mournfully.

 

“What am I getting myself into?”

 

By the time school started, it had already spread about the mysterious breakup. Everyone was guessing to the reason why, or had started speculating about what had happened, but neither Percy nor Maria was speaking to anyone about it.

 

When the last class of the day rolled around, Percy was equally nervous and reluctantly excited. His stomach was churning and he felt like his chest was being squeezed too tight, but he couldn’t deny that there was a part of him that was really happy.

 

Unfortunately, his slight high crashed down on him.

 

Hermes avoided interacting with him the entire time. The god went on as stoically and nonchalantly as he had been the past few weeks since their fight. He didn’t even _look_ at Percy. Whenever the god’s eyes would pass over him, he would feel worse with each time.

 

_‘Stupid, stupid bastard. What more do you want?’_

Percy couldn’t help the urge to cry, but he refused to do so in class. He couldn’t, not in front of Hermes.

 

_‘Jerk. I’m already miserable and acting like an emotional idiot for you. I’m giving up and all you do is stomp on my feelings more.’_

“I’m putting up with your stupid attitude and demands. Why are you still treating me like crap?” Percy whispered under his breath wretchedly. Unable to help himself, he buried his face into his arms on the desk and his body lightly shook with his crying.

 

He missed the slight tensing of Hermes’ body as he heard what Percy said, and the god sitting heavily at his desk.

 

After school, Percy trudged to his soon to be stepdad’s classroom, waiting for said man to finish up. They were going to their tuxedo fitting, for the wedding. As he waited, he was surprised to see Hermes quietly trailing into the room. Hermes looked up and their eyes caught for a second before both of them looked away awkwardly.

 

“Okay. I. Am. Done,” Paul proclaimed before he noticed Hermes at the door. “Oh! Lord Hermes, is something wrong?”

 

“No. Percy said you needed an extra groomsman. Do you still need one?” Hermes smiled a friendly smile, speaking calmly.

 

Inwardly, he wanted to run away. He didn’t know Percy was having similar thoughts.

 

“Thanks a lot, Lord Hermes! It’s very appreciated.”

 

Paul drove the odd group to the place, not noticing the tense atmosphere. Hermes sat stiffly up front with Paul, while Percy slumped unhappily in the back. The god focused on staring ahead and Percy was just darting his eyes everywhere but at Hermes.

 

When they got there, the employees immediately got them set up and they were each separated into their own dressing rooms to change. Percy was staring at himself in the mirror, trying to tie his tie on right and getting frustrated with it. Warm and calloused fingers gently nudged his hands away, and started fixing it correctly, movements slow and steady. He could feel Hermes’ hot breath against the back of his neck, and his own face flushing red.

 

Percy didn’t want to look at himself in the mirror, but he was stuck in front of it and watching himself look too wanton for his liking. Hermes didn’t seem to mind, even with a serious and blank of emotion face, moving closer and sliding one hand down Percy’s front to brush his fingers teasingly on the inside of his thigh, the other slowly moving up to grip Percy’s hair and roughly use it to pull Percy’s head back and even baring his neck out to the god.

 

 At any second, Hermes’ lips were about to descend onto his neck, at the same time as his hand was going to touch Percy’s cock through his pants. He paused, listening to Percy’s heavy breathing and the boy’s fast beating heart, closing his eyes to hear it peacefully and gratifyingly. The sounds made him satisfied and happy, and he missed this.

 

“I miss you too,” Hermes murmured, lips slightly brushing against Percy’s neck as he spoke.

 

His eyes opened lazily and Percy could see the flash of want and need in the god’s eyes. Percy quivered and bared his neck more in offering. Just as Hermes’ hands were about to reach their destinations, the sound of Paul approaching broke through to them and Hermes threw himself across the room, straightening up and leaning against the mirror on the opposite side of the room, looking indifferent and like nothing had happened.

 

That left Percy to lean forward and hold himself on the mirror in front of him, still flushed and eyes glazed. He was just starting to catch his breath when Paul walked into the circular mirror room.

 

“Percy! Are you alright?” Paul rushed to his side. “You look sick. Are you feeling okay?”

 

Percy’s face turned even redder in embarrassment.

 

“I’m okay. I’ve just…been feeling stressed out lately,” his eyes met Hermes at that and the two stared at each other for a second, before Percy broke it off to focused back on Paul.

 

“Let’s finish up here and then we can leave.”

 

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

 

The wedding was finally here, and Percy could tell Paul was extremely nervous. He would’ve been with his mom, but Sally had insisted that he stay with Paul and offer him support. Hermes was already there, idly looking passed the window as Paul paced back and forth and Percy watched him in amusement.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Percy reassured him.

 

“Sally’s not going anywhere. It’s supposed to be one of the best days of your life. Relax,” Hermes added.

 

“One of?” Paul blinked.

 

“There’s also the day of your future kids’ birth,” Hermes smirked.

 

Paul blanched and just started pacing faster. Percy sighed, but exchanged a strained amused look with Hermes. Things were still tense between them, and they still hadn’t talked since the incident in the dressing room, but at least things were somewhat better.

 

“Knock, knock, dear brother,” a voice drawled and both Hermes and Percy saw Paul grimace and flinch.

 

Everyone turned to the door, seeing someone looking slightly similar to Paul.

 

If Paul looked like a movie star, his brother looked like a model.

 

“Arthur,” Paul greeted stiffly.

 

“Is that anyway to greet your baby brother after not seeing one another for so long?” Arthur grinned, though there was a noticeable mocking tint to the grin.

 

Arthur’s hazel eyes swept over the room, noting the others and catching Percy, pausing for a moment at him before moving back to Paul.

 

“Why are you here?” Paul narrowed his eyes at his brother.

 

Arthur yawned, “It’s your wedding, isn’t it? Mom and Dad are here, and we’re family. I don’t see why I shouldn’t be.”

 

Paul looked like he really wanted to protest that and start yelling at his brother, but instead Paul twitched and forced a smile onto his face.

 

“Of course. I’d be happy for you to be here, Arthur,” Paul gritted out.

 

Arthur’s mouth twitched upwards, a glint of triumph in his eyes. His eyes trailed back to Percy and Percy had the urge to fidget under such an intense gaze. Suddenly, the man was in front of him, his long and quick strides allowing him to close the distance in a matter of seconds.

 

“And who is this exquisite specimen?” Arthur purred, leaning over Percy as Percy leaned back in dismay, face automatically turning red in embarrassment and discomfort.

 

Alarmed, Paul scrambled closer, pulling Arthur away.

 

“Stop that!” Paul glared at him. “Leave him alone. He’s my stepson and should be treated with respect. Let’s go. There are several things I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

Arthur shrugged, glancing back at Percy.

 

“Dear brother, you have all the luck,” Arthur sighed. “Alright, alright. Let’s go.”

 

But before he turned to leave with his brother, he quickly planted a firm kiss against Percy’s unresponsive mouth, moving back and allowing Percy to catch a glimpse of the calculating gaze the older man had. Paul made a strangled noise before he upsettingly dragged his brother away.

 

Percy flinched, but then remembered Hermes. He hesitatingly stared at the god, seeing the god frozen in shock before quickly turning to look furious. Percy strangely didn’t seem frightened or dismayed at Hermes’ reaction. Instead, his mind was racing and he continued watching, before tentatively walking over to the god.

 

_He had felt absolutely nothing._

 

Percy moved to the top of this toes, closing his eyes and pressing his lips surely against Hermes’.

 

There was no doubting or mistaking the explosion of feelings he felt right then.

 

Started 8/30/10 –Completed 9/8/10


	7. If You're Wondering If I Want You To (I Want You To)

The sublime explosion of emotions quickly crashed when mere moments later, Paul had come grumbling back into the room and had caught them. Percy jerked away, staring at his soon-to-be-stepdad-in-minutes with wide eyes and Hermes’ face fluttered into a closed expression, not revealing anything.

 

Paul stared back with equally wide eyes, face frozen into shocked disbelief.

 

“Um…this isn’t what it looks like?” Really, that was like a super age-old excuse and it _never_ works.

 

It looked like it wasn’t going to work this time either.

 

“Y-you!” Paul twitched, pointing at Hermes. He looked ready to combust actually… “Don’t think that just because you’re a god, doesn’t mean I won’t threaten you with a restraining order! Arthur is really in hot water already, but you can join him too, _Lord_ Hermes,” he spat out.

 

Percy sweatdropped, “Um, I don’t think that’s necessary, Paul. I think your brother just wants to get under everyone’s skin.”

 

Paul snorted, agreeing partially with that. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Hermes.

 

“And what about him?”

 

Percy hesitated, fidgeting. “Well…we’re…sort of…together,” he finished lamely, in a weak voice.

 

Hermes’ hand found his and squeezed tightly.

 

“We’re dating,” Hermes said bluntly, looking pointedly at Percy and raising an eyebrow. Percy just responded by looking hesitantly questioningly at him. Hermes responded with a frown. “I’m not toying with you, Percy,” he lightly reprimanded. “I sincerely and honestly want to be with you.”

 

“So we’re actually…really together?” Percy scrunched up his eyebrows.

 

“Yes, I’m your boyfriend,” Hermes declared. Then he backtracked. “That is, if you want me to be,” he added, looking uncertain about his words, as if he wasn’t used to such a notion. Whether it was the notion of someone actually having to think about dating him or the notion of actually having to ask and make certain, Percy wasn’t sure. He definitely was sure he wouldn’t like it either way.

 

Paul cleared his throat, interrupting them. He glowered at the god before glancing uncertainly at Percy.

 

“We’ll talk about this later, alright Percy? And you…” he glared ominously at Hermes. “I’m watching you.”

 

Hermes just gave him a winsome smile that he inwardly scoffed at.

 

 _‘I’m on to you now, trickster,’_ Paul thought, pursing his lips and placing himself in between the two, pushing Percy in front of him as he kept watchful glances at the seemingly innocent looking god behind him.

 

Percy just sighed, while Hermes hummed a tune.

 

The wedding was going smoothly, thankfully, but Paul couldn’t help glance at Hermes suspiciously. The god just smiled innocently at him, even putting his hands in front of him and wiggling his fingers.

 

‘I don’t trust you,’ he mouthed with a frown towards the messenger god.

 

Hermes’ innocent smile dropped and he sighed, giving a tiny shrug in response. However, before Paul could start to show more of his displeasure, Sally came out and took all of his attention. To take advantage of that, Hermes leaned to his left, brushing intimately against Percy and while not obvious to anyone else (but highly obvious to a blushing Percy), the god’s body rested slightly against Percy’s own with the action.

 

The wedding finished off with no further complications, other than the fact Hermes’ body never left his, and then it was the reception. Paul and Sally greeted everyone and then left to mingle around. For that moment, Paul took the chance to drag Hermes off for a _private talk_. That left Percy to wander around in boredom, snagging appetizers every few seconds. The place they’d rented for the occasion was expansive, so Percy didn’t have a problem preoccupying himself. It was when he’d made it into a deserted, even if it was brightly lit, hallway that things got a little sticky.

 

“Percy, right?”

 

He turned warily, finding Paul’s brother leaning against a wall at the end of the hallway from where he’d just came from.

 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Percy reluctantly confirmed. “Arthur, right?”

 

The man’s hazel eyes narrowed at him, before a smirk graced his mouth as he traveled closer to him.

 

“Your stepdad is always great fun to tease. He’s always given me the best reactions whenever I provoke him, though he is the elder of us,” Arthur drawled. “It’s been the same way growing up. He was the favorite, you know. The one that was supposed to inherit the family business. But then he became a teacher. I still don’t know what the hell he was thinking.”

 

Percy uncomfortably shrugged, though he was getting curious.

 

“Say, the other guy you were close to…you two aren’t attached, are you?” Arthur questioned, cocking an eyebrow as he abruptly changed subjects.

 

Percy’s face colored. “U-uh, um…h-he’s my boyfriend,” he uncertainly said, not used to saying it and still not quite believing it.

 

Arthur leaned in dangerously close, one hand firmly planting itself on his waist and the other coyly toying with the lapels of Percy’s tuxedo.

 

“You don’t sound so sure of that,” Arthur purred, face leaning even closer than his body was. “Is he really?”

 

Suddenly, Arthur was tossed off of him and he saw Hermes standing protectively near him, coldly staring down Paul’s bitter brother. Because, listening to him, Percy understood that a lot of his antagonism stemmed from all this bitterness inside of him. It was a little hard to be angry at the guy, though Percy could definitely say Arthur made him uncomfortable, especially when he tended to invade Percy’s personal space and make advances towards him like that.

 

“Yes, I am. And I would appreciate you keeping your hands to yourself,” Hermes hissed out, narrowing his eyes in warning.

 

“Apologies. I didn’t realize a dog had already pissed on him and claimed territory,” Arthur said coolly, snidely insulting Hermes. He turned on his heel and left the two behind, leaving a relieved Percy and a fuming Hermes.

 

“Must not kill mortal, must not kill mortal,” Hermes chanted to himself, clenching his hands. “I don’t think I’ve ever gone so long with so many mortals taking free passes at me. I swear to Zeus the next one pisses me off, I’m not going to back down,” the god grumbled.

 

“You should be proud; you’re learning restraint,” Percy snarked, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “Besides, killing or harming Paul would upset me. Killing or harming Arthur would aggravate Paul, even if the two brothers seem like they’re at each other’s throats, and…upset me too. Don’t look at me like that. I think he’s actually a really good guy. Issues, but a good guy. Plus, I don’t want you to think you can just go off on anyone just because you’re a god,” he shrugged. “And then there’s me. Well, I’m special, aren’t I?”

 

Hermes huffed, “I let you get away with decking me all those times. Even when I deserve it, I let no one do that to me. You’re damn straight you’re special.”

 

Percy hmmed, “So what did Paul want with you?”

 

Hermes grimaced, “I had no idea your stepdad could be so creative with threats…death threats to be specific.”

 

“Mm…he _is_ an English teacher, you know. He reads a lot too. It’s no wonder,” Percy said nonchalantly.

 

“Haha. Anyways, this weekend…do you want to go to California? I know you’ve been wanting to visit there,” Hermes brought up.

 

He saw Percy hesitate, but then he smirked and shyly wrapped his arms around one of Hermes’.

 

“Sure. I’ve even got my own personal tour guide.”

 

Hermes sighed dramatically, “Yes, yes, of course. I’ll be your personal tour guide. But you owe me, Percy.”

 

His eyes glinted mischievously and Percy gulped.

 

Hermes leaned closer, nibbling a little on Percy’s neck. Percy’s breath hitched and he moved his head a little out of the way for Hermes, his eyes fluttering close.

 

“I’ll show you all the best places,” Hermes breathed into his ear, moist lips brushing against it with each word, and he shivered from the sensations.

 

“Mmhm. Promise?” Percy licked his lips, biting back a moan as Hermes practically plastered the length of his body against Percy’s.

 

Hermes flicked his tongue against Percy’s ear and then breathed on it.

 

“Of course.”

 

Unable to stand it, Percy grabbed onto Hermes’ hair and yanked the god’s head down, slamming his mouth against Hermes’ and taking charge for once.

 

“Room over here,” was all he muttered before leading them backwards into a door, fumbling with the doorknob until it was open.

 

Percy continued to lead them away from the door, letting Hermes kick it close, and was completely distracted by the god’s roaming hands. They’d made it to the bed before Percy was unceremoniously placed onto the top of it, where the teen was sprawled inelegantly on cotton sheets. But the flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, slightly mischievous smirk that was more along Hermes’ preference and yet looked strangely at home on the boy, made it all worth it. The disheveled hair just made Percy seem all the more adorable. And also, Percy’s sprawled form held a certain charm to it –that not despite but because of Percy’s casual draping all over the place, just ready for Hermes…it was just very, _very_ appealing to him and held an allure that was unique and practically matchless. But Percy always seemed to come up with things that matched previous lovely attractions Hermes really loved about him…

 

Still, Hermes was going to really appreciate and savor this, especially with Percy being so forward himself and that he was so readily accepting Hermes’ own advances.

 

It was very rare and he had to make sure to make the most of it while he could.

 

It was also amusing to note that, despite the implied experiences Percy shared with Luke, he was still very inexperienced and Hermes didn’t mind taking advantage of that. Or teaching him either. And the first time _they_ had full on sex, and it was the only time, Percy was completely drunk.

 

But now he was sober and _here_ and there was no confusion as to who was who.

 

Hermes was _Hermes_.

 

And he didn’t mind doing one of the things he did best. He even let Percy set the pace, tentative touches down Hermes’ chest, and he could glean the curiosity from the minute touches just as he could feel the hesitant but eager brush of Percy’s lips against his neck. He groaned and nearly lost control, wanting to just rip Percy’s clothes off of him and do away with his body in any way he pleased, but instead he exercised restraint and let Percy keep control.

 

Even when Percy’s arousal rubbed against his, and with his new lover instinctively widening his legs and opening up to him.

 

Control was never a god’s priority.

 

Being with Percy was like a whole other realm of a relationship, he understood. And if he wanted to keep his boyfriend happy, he needed to learn virtues like a man without water, have restraint like a priest, and be patient like a saint. As a god, he was selfish and did whatever pleased him. As Percy’s boyfriend, he needed to learn to change his thinking. He wasn’t just a god anymore.

 

He was _Percy’s_ god.

 

And each moan and exhalation of breath, every “Oh god (fictional though he is)”, and every “ _Hermes_ ” was like a prayer on Percy’s lips. And every caress of Hermes’ hands down Percy’s sides was just as much worshipful.

 

Percy’s lithe body arched into his and Hermes finally finished unbuttoning the front of Percy’s tux. Percy’s trembling hands removed that last of the cloth on Hermes’ torso, fingers brushing over toned shoulders as Percy’s hands pushed his shirt off of them. The shy lick to Hermes’ collarbone nearly had the man undone. He licked his lips eagerly in response and pulled Percy in closely, sitting him onto his lap and pulling him into a nearly mind-numbing kiss, ravishing his mouth thoroughly and wanting to practically meld with the boy.

 

He was so, so, so close. It was unusual for him, but he hadn’t been with Percy in so long, and he had never needed anyone like he needed Percy. And never to such lengths or extents of devotion he’d been exhibiting, never needing someone so much.

 

What hold did this boy have over him?

 

His thoughts derailed as Percy actually mewled at a particular nuzzle. Hermes admitted that Percy’s neck was a favorite spot of his, but that Percy really was sensitive there and liked it made that little tidbit even better.

 

He had his hand wiggle into Percy’s pants and grasp Percy’s hardened cock when probably the most horrifying thing so far in the time he’d been with Percy happened. His hand inside Percy’s pants and apparent to what he was grasping, shirtless and an obvious erection through his own pants paralleled the debauched picture Percy made, jacket and shirt still on but completely unbuttoned and nearly thrown off his body. Added with the fact he was practically straddling Hermes on a _bed_ and was painfully close to the god’s erection, his face too flushed and panting heavily with an all too wanton look as he clutched tightly onto Hermes’ shoulders –that was not an image Sally Blofis nee Jackson and Paul Blofis needed to see. Especially on their wedding day.

 

If it had been Poseidon, Hermes knew he’d probably been incinerated without delay.

 

Paul bristled and started to stomp forward before Sally touched a hand to his shoulder.

 

“Hold on, dear. I think we all should go back to the party. Percy, we’ll talk about this later, alright? Paul, let’s just enjoy ourselves for now. Lord Hermes, may I ask you to refrain from further molesting my son tonight?” Sally raised a challenging eyebrow at Hermes, and he wasn’t sure if he was imagining that faint mocking smirk.

 

“Of course, ma’am. I’ll try to keep my hands to myself tonight,” Hermes kept a straight face on, not believing either his luck or her reaction.

 

She nodded and steered her new husband out the door, who was still sputtering and confused and upset all at once.

 

Hermes let out the breath he’d been holding, and grinned. “I like your mom.” He could see where Percy got a lot of his spunk and attitude from.

 

Percy winced, “Yeah, well…we’re, er _you’re_ , not off the hook just yet. She’s not unforgivably upset, but that’s because she understands the draw of a god and all. You know –Dad. But I’m still her son so there’s still that.”

 

Hermes brought him back onto his lap, nipping lightly on Percy’s neck.

 

“Completely worth it…Now, can I take that to mean I’m irresistible?” Hermes purred.

 

Percy snorted, “Stop trying to have your ego stroked.”

 

“There’s something else I need stroked.”

 

“Shut up. _We_ need to go back out, if you didn’t catch my mom’s silent warning and order,” Percy sighed in exasperation, slipping away from the god and starting to fix himself up.

 

“Okay, okay,” Hermes acquiesced. “But if I see that Arthur guy near you again, I’m going to incinerate him.”

 

“Behave.”

 

Hermes held up his hands, smirking. Fondly, Percy shook his head and hooked his arms around one of his and led the way back out.

 

With the party still going in full swing and crowded, their absence wasn’t noted. Paul brought Percy, and reluctantly including Hermes, to meet his parents. They were nice folks, Percy observed, but he could see glimpses of what the problem was with Paul’s side of the family. His mother, Angeline Blofis, was very sweet and motherly. But the father had a hard edge to him, and while not completely arrogant and not at all snobby, it was obvious that Derek Blofis held himself to high standards and probably expected that of everyone and everything else. Probably even his own family.

 

Arthur was there as well, but he more really made himself part of the background, swallowing glasses of wine one after the other as he leaned against a stone column carelessly with a scowl and a dark countenance. Paul was animatedly talking to his parents about Sally’s accomplishments proudly, explain their own plans of what they were planning to do now, and other stuff that Percy was only half listening to.

 

Glancing between Paul and Arthur, he could guess that as eldest Paul had probably been the favorite and had been heir to the family fortune before he chose to become a teacher instead. Arthur had probably been second choice for everything.

 

“Paul tells me you’re planning on going to NYU after high school, Percy,” Derek’s voice cut into his thoughts and brought him back into the conversation. “Do you know what you plan on majoring in?”

 

Percy felt his face flush. He knew he wanted to go there, but he had no idea what he was going to do with his life afterwards. But he didn’t really want to say as much, not thinking that it would be acceptable an answer to a man like Derek Blofis. He didn’t want to embarrass Paul because of it either.

 

“Not sure, eh?” Derek correctly guessed anyway. “Do you like the idea of business? I’d always thought Paul would inherit the family business and all, run it when he got older, but even now he’s still adamant on staying as a mere teacher! But it’ll be good to bring in some fresh blood and you’re practically family anyway…so how about it? You could intern during the summer after you graduate, take a job as my other son’s secretary when school starts up, and when you graduate university you’ll already be all set up with a job. Probably help run the business actually!  The company needs someone as reliable and innovative as you, as Paul tells me.”

 

Percy’s head was whirling with the information and the suggestions. But…he actually, strangely enough, kind of liked the idea. He’d never really thought of going into business before, but the idea intrigued him enough that he found himself unconsciously nodding hesitantly.

 

“Brilliant! NYU’s Stern’s School of Business is one of the best and most renowned in the country, and is very competitive. I’ll help you out getting ready to apply and try to get in, and whatever else you might need. If I can’t be there, I’m sure Arthur can substitute for me, right Arthur?” Derek looked at his younger son unblinkingly, his friendly smile to Percy turning just a bit stiff.

 

“Of course,” Arthur murmured, bowing his head slightly in agreement. Then he went back to gazing out into the yard.

 

Percy gazed around hesitantly, pausing at Arthur. He really hoped Arthur wasn’t too upset and didn’t think that Percy was trying to take the company away from him or something. Though he really did like his new plans in his life…

 

+  
+  
+  
+  
+

+

 

“Lord Hermes, would you be so kind as to not visit Percy tonight?” the knowing look and tone was all Hermes needed to hear from Sally.

 

Having asked Hermes to stay away for the night an hour ago after the reception ended, Sally and Paul sat Percy on the couch and faced him.

 

“Hm, after all these years and every other trouble, I think I’ve been remiss in having forgotten to give you ‘The Talk,’” Sally said thoughtfully. “Though we might have to alter it a bit due to the…ahem,” she turned slightly pink, “nature of your partner. And I don’t mean just about the god part in all this.”

 

Percy and Paul stared at her horrified.

 

Paul coughed, “Well, I’ll just leave you two to it. I’ll be in the kitchen –”

 

Just as he got up to pass her, Sally rolled her eyes and grabbed his sweater, tugging him back down and sitting him roughly onto the couch.

 

“Not so fast, Paul. Think of this as your first real foray into parenting…Your first real task as a parent,” Sally patted his back in cold comfort.

 

“Yeah,” Percy snarked, unable to help it. “Do your first job as a dad, Paul.”

 

Both of them grinned eerily in unison at the helpless man.

 

Paul pouted, “Aw, come on. This is a mom and son tag team. I can’t win. Besides, my dad never gave me ‘The Talk.’” He shivered.

 

“Then how’d you learned about the birds and the bees, honey?” Sally smirked.

 

He twitched, “It was an awkward affair. He tried, but after the first couple of times he opened and closed his mouth, and the other times where he spouted out some weird explanation that made no sense, he just shoved a bunch of pornographic magazines in a brown paper bag and shoved them at me before disappearing.”

 

Mother and son couldn’t help bursting into laughter at his expense.

 

“Alright, Paul. You can just sit there and interject whenever you feel like. But you have to stay. You know, for moral support,” Sally teased. Then she turned to her son. “Well, there’s the birds and the bees, but since you’re dating a man that would be a moot point. Though, just in case, we’ll throw that in there just so you know about it and so you can be prepared in case you get a girl pregnant.”

 

Both males twitched.

 

“The flower to flower thing is for females, and the snakes metaphor is a little weird…so, let’s take the clinical route! Percy, when two men want to have sexual intercourse, usually one man takes his penis and inserts it into the other man’s anal hole –”

 

Percy started turning into an unnamed shade of red.

 

“–There are of course different positions to use, not just with man to man, woman to woman, etc. etc. –”

 

He could swear his throat was closing up and horror was creeping up on him again.

 

“–Like Slot A and Slot B as common venues, and we just talked about Slot C. Though Slot A is more about females, so I guess for you it would be more like Screw A –”

 

Oh gods, if there was any a time, he would gladly be happy if Zeus just fried him right now.

 

After a painstaking hour, Percy walked into his room in a zombie-like state, mind numb from all the information his mother had lectured into his mind. Did he mention just how _weird_ hearing all of that from his _mother_ was? That Friday night was the worse…

 

He plopped onto his bed and wiped his mind as much as he could, wishing he could just forget that last hour from his mind. He’d lightly dozed off when 1:25 hit and the bed dipped slightly. Warm muscular arms wrapped around his waist comfortably, and a moist mouth kissed the back of his neck repeatedly.

 

“Right on time, hm?”

 

Percy refrained from turning around in the man’s arms and hitting him upside the head.

 

“Didn’t my mom warn you off for the night?”

 

“Ah, but it is not night anymore, is it? It’s early morning. The next day. The day after. A new day –” Hermes was cut off when Percy had enough and shut him up, finally turning around and kissed him quiet.

 

“I’m really enjoying myself right now,” the god’s eyes were twinkling.

 

Percy echoed by rolling his. “Don’t get used to it.”

 

Hermes sighed in mock disappointment, “Ah well. It’ll be good while it lasts. Anyways, how about California? Do you still want to go?”

 

“Sure,” Percy perked up. “I don’t know if they’ll let me, but if you can swing it and persuade them, I’m still up for it.”

 

“Good, get packed. They’ll be fine with it, you’ll see,” Hermes nodded surely.

 

The demigod raised an eyebrow at him, “Last time I checked, they were pissed at you. Very pissed.”

 

“Well, we’ll just have to be on our best behavior, won’t we?” Hermes winked. “Take a shower, get packed, and by the time you’re done, everything will be settled. I’ll take care of everything, so take as much time as you want.”

 

With an offer like that, how could Percy refuse?

 

So he got ready and when he got out, he was confused, shocked, and wary of the scene he walked in on. Hermes was making pancakes, glancing nervously every once in a while at Sally, who was smiling politely as she sat at the table with a mug of coffee in front of her, while Paul sat next to her and was strangely staring at her in awe.

 

“It’s very nice of you to be cooking for us, Lord Hermes. It’s not every day a god cooks you breakfast,” Sally commented, her smile looking a little off now that Percy looked closer.

 

Hermes smiled hesitantly, “Yes, well…It’s the least I could do. Thank you for letting me take Percy for the weekend and all…”

 

“No problem,” Sally’s eyes closed and she tilted her head to the side as she kept smiling at Hermes.

 

Was it him or did his mom actually look kind of creepy for a second?

 

Afterwards, Hermes practically dragged him out and helped him get his stuff into the car quickly, taking his keys and slipping into the driver’s seat without a word.

 

“You okay?” Percy asked as he slipped into the passenger seat.

 

Hermes shivered, “Paul’s got the mind, but there’s just something about your mother that is just _infinitely_ more scarier…”

 

He blinked, “Wait…she threatened you?”

 

“More or less,” Hermes grumbled. “I was making breakfast and all, as a peace offering, and I asked her about taking you to California. Paul was quick to say no, but she surprisingly said okay. And then she said that there was really nothing she could do to stop me from having sex with you, being a god and all, but she asked if I could at least try to sometimes refrain from my urges when it came to you. Then she was saying that though there was nothing she could do about us being intimate, immortal or not, she told me just exactly what she was going to do to me if I ever hurt you in any way.”

 

Percy nearly gawked, “Paul was one thing, but I had no idea my mom had it in her.”

 

“Zeus, your family may be a little more crazier than mine.”

 

The demigod snorted, “Yeah. Just wait until Poseidon and the others come into the picture.”

 

Hermes froze, hand still reaching out to turn the key as he was still bent nearly over the wheel.

 

“Hermes? Hermes! Are you okay?”

 

“…”

 

“Oh. Did I break you?”

 

Started 10/1/10 –Completed 10/26/10


	8. Guess I'd Rather Hurt Than Feel Nothing

“What’s on the agenda, Mr. Tour Guide?” Percy grinned, feeling excited.

 

Hermes grinned back, feeling very pleased with himself and that Percy actually _wanted_ to spend time with him. Things were extremely great. He had Percy there, they had finally made up, and Percy was happy and it was because of _him_. The god was downright ecstatic at the way things were going so far.

 

“Today, I have a lot planned. There’s a lot to be done, and I know since San Francisco has a lot to see, I narrowed it down to what you would most want to see in these two days,” Hermes winked at him.

 

Percy beamed back, before a confused look crossed his face.

 

“What do you mean ‘today’? Or these two days?”

 

Hermes hmmed, “We have a whole weekend to ourselves here in the city. You, me, and city lights and the nightlife. If that’s okay with you?”

 

Seeing the hesitant look on the god’s face made Percy smile.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Don’t know how you got my mom to agree to it though.”

 

Hermes winced, “Well…she does know we’re…having sex. I told you she said she can’t really stop us, and she’s right there wasn’t any way she can stop us…with me being who I am…but I also told you that she was adamant on me taking care of you or else, and I _will_ take care of you no problem and would have done so without the threats, but since I’ve reassured her she was a lot more accepting of the matter and agreed to let me take you after one last threat to my wellbeing.”

 

“Poor you.”

 

Hermes shrugged, “The death threats were worth it. I have you and she let me take you to San Francisco with little fuss. I believe it’s a fair trade.”

 

“So what’s first?” Percy nudged him eagerly, wanting to know already.

 

“First, we check in to our hotel,” Hermes announced.

 

Not too long after, Percy was gaping at the lobby of the Fairmont Hotel. Hermes had sat him down on one of the lavish couches before going off to check them in, and the whole time Percy felt self-conscious about how he looked, what he was wearing, and of where he was. It was even worse when he started feeling weird about sitting on the couch and praying he didn’t dirty it or mess anything up.

 

“Are you okay?” Hermes’ voice cut into his thoughts.

 

“I don’t know if I belong here. I’m like having a panic attack about just sitting on this couch. Am I worthy of sitting on this couch?” Percy started freaking out.

 

Hermes chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Grab your bag and let’s head to our room.”

 

It wasn’t too long until Percy was echoing his reaction to the lobby at their room.

 

“Wh-what kind of room is this?” he asked weakly.

 

Hermes rolled his eyes, “I rented the Penthouse Suite for us. I’m pampering you this weekend.”

 

Shyly, Percy turned to him and hugged him tightly, eliciting a rare blush from the god and a silly grin. Hermes wrapped his own arms around his younger lover, before picking him up and carrying him to the master bedroom. Laying him on the bed, Hermes joined him and lay alongside Percy languidly.

 

“There are three rooms in the suite,” Hermes said quietly, propping his head up on his hand as he rested the attached elbow on the downy sheets. “You can have your pick of any of them.”

 

Percy looked disappointed and confused.

 

“I thought we were going to share a room?” Percy would have been fine with a small hotel or B&B if it meant that they were stuck together in one room, than have all this.

 

Hermes gave him a small smile. “I would love to and had that planned, but I thought that just in case you didn’t want to or feel comfortable with it yet, there are other rooms for you. I didn’t want you feeling cornered into doing anything you didn’t want to do, or feeling like you’re obligated and feel you have to. You won’t be pushed into anything and I won’t back you into a corner, okay?”

 

“Yeah…I’m okay though. I’d…like it if we stay together here,” Percy started feeling embarrassed when he felt his face heat up at the admission.

 

“Okay then. I’m glad you’re opening up to me more,” Hermes’ small smile grew a little.

 

Percy ducked his head, “I-I _am_ trying.”

 

“I know.”

 

Percy licked his lips hesitantly, and the action brought his lips to Hermes’ attention. The god captured his lips with his own, pulling Percy into an unhurried but strangely very intimate kiss. When he reluctantly pulled back, Percy was underneath him with a deliciously flushed face and with both of them breathing heavily.

 

“We still have a lot to do…unless you would rather just stay here and keep making out?” Hermes asked hopefully.

 

Percy rolled his eyes. “Tempting, and I would say yes. But I _do_ want to see the city.”

 

“Alright then. We should get up before I decide to hold you hostage,” he pouted. “But seriously, you don’t have to push yourself so hard, Percy. We can keep things slow for awhile, whatever pace you’re comfortable with. I’m glad you’re being so eager, but just remember that.”

 

“I will,” Percy promised, before he hopped out of the bed and eagerly led the way.

 

“We’ll be ‘walking,’” Hermes told him once the god had caught up. “We won’t need the car until we’re leaving back home. And it’ll be faster to travel to our destinations if we went around my way,” he hinted.

 

Percy nodded to show he understood, agreeing that teleporting would get them places faster. That entire morning was spent visiting the historical places in San Francisco, with their last stop being the Presidio and the Lucas Arts Headquarters nearby. They ate a quick lunch and then Hermes took him to Castro, with Percy turning red the entire time.

 

“Let’s go to a theatre,” Hermes suggested. Percy spluttered, his red face turning darker. “B-but –”

 

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want to. We can even go to a regular theatre,” Hermes knew Percy had caught on to what the god had been thinking about.

 

Percy frowned, “No…I do want to. This is weird, Hermes. I want to, but I’m just not…sure. Ah, you are talking about a, um, adult movie theatre, right?”

 

“I’m the more experienced one of us,” Hermes murmured, not answering that, turning to him as he held his hands. “If you’d trust me to take care of you, to teach you right, you know I will.”

 

The god gave him a questioning look and Percy slowly nodded.

 

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Hermes led him casually into the theatre, and Percy tightened his hand around Hermes’, shyly moving closer to him.

 

“Hey, Hermes? I know you’re a god and all, but this isn’t legal, is it?” Percy asked. “I mean, you obviously look older than me and I’m 17.”

 

“You mean California’s law regarding minors,” Hermes guessed, and they both stayed quiet while he paid the prices of two tickets. Hermes led them in before speaking again. “If I were mortal, I could get arrested for sneaking in a minor into an adult theatre, not to mention planning on illicit sexual advances towards said minor.”

 

The look on Hermes’ face didn’t look like he was having any regrets or qualms about that. In fact, the small grin said otherwise.

 

They sat down in the back and Percy nervously sat in his chair, drawing his knees up and holding onto them. Hermes leaned back and put his arms around the top of the seats.

 

“In New York, we were okay,” Hermes said quietly. “But you need to be 18 here to be considered an adult. Otherwise, under Title 9, Chapter 1 both a and c, I am considered guilty on all accounts for a felony. The close-in-age rule is blown out of the waters obviously, since I’m nowhere near your 17 or look it. I’m neither your spouse, I’m over ‘21’, we are more than three years apart and _you_ are more than three years younger than I. Besides that, even with the close-in-age rule and we were three years apart, I’m still getting a misdemeanor.”

 

Percy cringed and tried to curl in on himself.

 

“Now that I’m done making you panic over my behalf, which is very endearing by the way, let me ask you why we were able to get tickets and why hasn’t anyone question me about your presence?”

 

Percy blinked in surprise at that, thinking back. They _were_ able to get tickets and he got in just fine. And no one said anything about him going in with an older man or said anything to Hermes about going in with a teenager.

 

Hermes took the arm that was behind Percy and put it around the demigod, pulling him closer.

 

“A little Mist,” he kissed him, “can do,” another kiss, “wonders.”

 

Hermes pulled him into a breathtaking longer kiss, making Percy’s head go all woozy.

 

“Oh,” Percy said in embarrassment afterwards, though it was mostly to do with his reaction to the kiss.

 

“Don’t worry, you don’t look 17 at all to them,” Hermes murmured and then the movie started.

 

They watched at least five minutes before Percy felt Hermes’ hand idly brushing against his neck before slipping in teasingly down his collar and touching in between his shoulders with the tips of his fingers. He swallowed and glanced at Hermes, whose eyes were seemingly glued to the screen. When the god licked his lips, Percy shivered and could’ve sworn that was directed towards him.

 

Even though Hermes was watching the film, Percy couldn’t direct his attention to it at all. The sounds of harsh pants and loud keening echoed in his ears, but all he could notice was Hermes touching him. The two men onscreen were touching each other and grunting as they jacked each other off, but Percy was too busy minding the soft and subtle caresses of the god next to him, which was much more potent than any lewd acts on the screen.

 

He wanted to reach over and ask Hermes for more. He wanted to be braver and touch the god’s own straining cock, that he could see from where he sat was bulging in Hermes’ pants. His face flushed red when he saw Hermes casually sit back, hand nonchalantly moving downwards and unzipping his pants. He quietly watched as Hermes took his cock out and began stroking it, never minding the public place they were in, where any of the few there could glance over and see the god masturbating.

 

Nibbling his lips nervously, he reached out and wrapped his hand around Hermes’, their hands entwining to grasp the throbbing cock. Hermes moved his hand and Percy determinedly followed, moving up and down Hermes’ shaft slowly and almost torturously. But the god didn’t seem to show any sort of impatience or blissful pain, keeping the same small grin and seemingly captivated look on his face as he kept watching. Percy frowned and squeezed his hand, and he saw Hermes’ hand stop underneath his and the god’s cock jumping in their joint hands at the action.

 

Percy glanced at the movie, seeing the men now having moved to a bed and were raucously groaning as one of them was on all fours and the other was ramming into the man’s arse relentlessly.

 

_‘I want you to pay attention to me.’_

Percy slipped out of his seat and kneeled between Hermes’ legs, taking the hand that had been wrapped around the still erect cock and placing it on the back of his head, encouraging the god silently to grip his hair firmly.

 

“You don’t have to, Percy.”

 

He looked up and stared straight into Hermes’ eyes, which were for once focused on him instead of the big screen. In answer, Percy flicked out his tongue and licked the tip of the god’s cock.

 

“Cheeky brat,” Hermes groaned. He slightly thrust upwards in invitation and Percy lowered his lips to encase first the head before practically swallowing the cock into his mouth.

 

Percy hummed, sending vibrations around the god’s cock. He sucked and then let his tongue rove around the shaft, his hands moving to grasp the balls beneath. He cradled them gently and then he timidly moved his lips to downwards and kissed each ball reverently. He licked them vigorously as he jerked off Hermes, before moving his lips to sheath one ball into his mouth and using his tongue to move it around in his mouth.

 

There was a tug on his hair and Percy moved up and released the ball with a pop.

 

“C’mere,” Hermes’ voice was gruff.

 

Percy complied nervously, wondering what the god was up to. He found out soon, when Hermes jerked him closer, gripping his hips tightly as he pushed Percy onto his lap and had the boy’s knees kneel on either side of Hermes’ thighs. Hermes’ hand fumbled to open Percy’s fly and he squeaked when the god reached in and took out Percy’s cock, rubbing his own against it. Putting the two cocks together, Hermes jutted against it and Percy clumsily copied.

 

In the background, sounds of moans, crude demands and cursing filtered through vaguely, even as the soft panting of the two of them sounded louder to their ears.

 

_“Fuck, just like that.”_

“Fuck,” Percy whimpered.

 

_“You’re my fucking bitch!”_

“Are you mine, Percy? Do I get to keep you?” Hermes murmured into his ear.

 

_“Like that, don’t you? Like my dick rammed up your ass?”_

“I really want to fuck you now,” the god did a particular hard thrust that Percy nearly slammed down in response to, unable to help himself.

 

“I want you too,” Percy blurted out, before burying his face into the god’s head and the two of them lost control, rutting wildly against each other. They dry-humped until they both came against each other, cum splattering on their pants and a little on their shirts.

 

“Sorry. I kinda got frustrated that you were actually into the movie. I was kinda expecting us to _do_ something,” Percy muttered.

 

“I wasn’t really watching the movie. I just pretended so I could watch you,” Hermes confessed. “I wasn’t expecting you to do that though, not that I’m complaining.”

 

Percy just held on tighter, smelling sandalwood, an earthy smell and a musk that was all Hermes’ own.

 

“Let’s go do some shopping. I’m having a huge urge to spoil you rotten,” Hermes gave him a silly grin.

 

Percy echoed it, “Are you supposed to be my sugar daddy now?”

 

The god snorted, “As if. Though, if you _do_ want something, I won’t hesitate to buy it for you.”

 

Percy grinned wildly at that, appreciative, though he said nothing out of embarrassment. He dragged Hermes out, uncaring of any onlookers, and the older man let himself, clearly amused. He was pleased to note that they went unnoticed anyhow, and thanked the Mist silently in his head.

 

“Where to first, Percy?” he questioned.

 

His younger lover paused, before shyly looking at him.

 

“My, my, you’re all shy today. What’s wrong?” Hermes prodded.

 

“Nothing. I’m still getting used to all this and…c’mon Hermes. Other than Annabeth, I haven’t had _any_ experience with relationships. And you know just how much experience with Annabeth I’ve had, which is practically nothing. I’m really eager, but at the same time uncertain on what to do. So…this is nice and I like it, but I’m not sure how to act,” Percy shrugged.

 

“Just act like how you feel like. Don’t act on what you think you’re supposed to act like. Are you happy?”

 

Percy nodded.

 

“Then keep doing whatever makes you happy. Don’t be afraid to try new things,” he squeezed Percy’s hand comfortingly.

 

“I’m still going to be shy,” Percy said firmly.

 

“Then I’ll be patient, though I’m sure I’ll be more amused and endeared about it,” Hermes promised.

 

The demigod gave him a look.

 

“Gods _do_ occasionally have patience,” Hermes replied sarcastically to that.

 

“Yeah, yeah. So, I was thinking…Apple’s?”

 

Hermes huffed, “Really? I’m taking you shopping and all you want to go to is Apple’s?”

 

Percy rolled his eyes, “I’m not a girl. I’m not going to go wild over shopping or whatever. Besides, I want to geek out at some of the stuff there. Why are you so eager on buying things for me anyway?”

 

“I want you to wear some stuff that says I’m claiming you and you’re mine,” Hermes said bluntly, not even blinking at his admission.

 

Percy stopped short and stared.

 

“Well…that was brutally honest.”

 

Hermes just grinned.

 

He sighed, “Okay, okay. After Apple’s, I’ll let you drag me to whatever places you plan on showering me gifts with. Just don’t go overboard, please?”

 

“Hm, hm. What if I drop you off at the Apple store, while I go somewhere really quickly to pick something up for you, and you make note of whatever you want and I’ll get you the Olympus version of it? You’ll avoid monsters that way anyways.”

 

“Ah, I didn’t think of that. Sounds good,” Percy agreed, though he wondered what Hermes was going to get.

 

So, not too long after, Percy was gazing dreamily at a MacBook Air. Hermes suddenly appeared, casually wrapping his arms around Percy’s neck and leaning on him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. Chin resting on Percy’s shoulder, Hermes snickered.

 

Percy blushed, “Ah, are you sure it’s a good idea to be so affectionate in public?”

 

“With me being a god and the Mist? If I don’t want them to notice us, then they won’t.”

 

“Oh. That’s good.”

 

“And very, very convenient,” Hermes kissed his cheek before holding out a bag. “This is for you. Your first gift.”

 

Turning redder, he tried not to be too eager as he took the bag and looked in to see a leather messenger bag.

 

“I thought, what with you planning on college and all, that you’d like a new bag to use. I used a little godly power to make the inside more spacious and all, though,” Hermes explained.

 

Percy beamed at him, though he glanced at the brand name and shook his head in fond exasperation.

 

“Hermès?” he asked wryly.

 

The god looked unabashed. “I did wanted to brand you mine, didn’t I? I found a much more obvious way without anyone having to catch on.”

 

“Where to next?” Percy tried to not roll his eyes.

 

“Hm, want a suit? We could take a stop at Armani,” he suggested.

 

“Actually, that’s a good idea,” Percy reluctantly conceded. “If I’m going to be working with Paul’s dad, I don’t want to look like a bum or something.”

 

That was over quickly and then Hermes was taking Percy to another expensive store, and he wondered how much everything he’d gotten so far was. It wasn’t much, just a suit and a bag…but he was pretty damn sure both were expensive by themselves and together, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the overall amount.

 

“Bulgari,” Hermes announced, leading him in. “Pick some stuff out and don’t worry about it.”

 

Percy was already worrying about it, even as he stared around in awe.

 

“How about a watch?” Hermes suggested. “You need a watch and it’ll help you out. It’s more of a necessity than an accessory, so that’s fair, right?”

 

Percy once again reluctantly conceded, though his eyes were already glued to the expensive but awesome-looking watches on display.

 

“How about I get you the Tony Stark watch?”

 

He blinked at Hermes. “Say what?”

 

“The Bulgari watch Iron Man wears in the first movie,” Hermes explained. “You want to see that one?”

 

He nodded enthusiastically and Hermes hailed over a teller, asking for it.

 

“Good choice, sir,” the man was already giving a sell’s pitch. “Our Bulgari Diagono Complication moonphase automatic watch. It comes with a 18kt pink gold case, a black dial on front, and an alligator strap with 18kt pink gold two blades folding buckle.”

 

Hermes told the man he’d take it, seeing the look on Percy’s face, though he steered away from the price for Percy’s sake. They continued looking around and Hermes convinced him to get a brown leather cord necklace with a steel clasp, though the god avoided some of the other pendants Percy had been looking at, solely since those had sun symbols on them and he complained that that was Apollo’s mark and completely not appropriate to put on his lover.

 

“You should get a ring,” Hermes steered him towards the ring section.

 

“What? Why?” Percy scrunched up his nose. “Guys don’t generally wear rings unless it’s a wedding ring. I don’t want to get all this jewelry and stuff.”

 

Hermes snorted, “Not true. Men wear rings, trust me on that. Besides, they aren’t ‘girly’ rings if you’re worried. And look! You’ll be participating in the SAVE THE CHILDREN campaign.”

 

Hearing that made the idea a little more appealing, so Percy began to look at the rings with a little more interest, again conceding that they did look rather nice and that he wouldn’t mind one. Seeing one he liked, he leaned a little closer to peer at it, only to jump when the teller popped near him again.

 

“Good choice, sir,” the man said again, making Percy sweatdrop. “A one band ring in sterling silver with black ceramic.”

 

The Bulgari brand was emblazoned on the top and bottom of the ring, with the SAVE THE CHILDREN logo imprinted on the inside. Hermes came up beside him and took a look, nodding approvingly.

 

“I like it too. We’ll get that as well,” Hermes announced.

 

He paid for their purchases, encouraging Percy to wear them already. Percy embarrassedly put the ring on his right index finger, strapped on his new watch, and then wore the leather cord necklace.

 

“There. I promise you don’t look girly at all, and it isn’t at all girly to have those stuff. In fact, you look quite stylish,” Hermes gave him a sly wink. “Wear it with your suit and you’ll look like an up and coming business man. Don’t worry so much.”

 

Percy shrugged, but he was grinning slightly.

 

“I like them. They look nice and they are nice stuff, so…thank you,” Percy looked at him sincerely. “Why that store though?”

 

“Other than the name is written like Ancient Roman and the founder is Greek, so it makes it really fitting for us to shop there? Their style looks good.”

 

Percy laughed and then Hermes was taking him to the Westfield San Francisco Centre. They shopped around, mostly just looking, when they stopped in front of the cinema and idly searched for a movie they could watch.

 

Hermes sniffed, “I’d rather go back to the adult –”

 

Percy hit his shoulder hard, without even looking at him.

 

“Ouch! Okay, okay. Sorry,” Hermes pouted.

 

He sighed and leant up on his toes, giving Hermes an apologetic kiss. They were interrupted with a loud gasp, and Percy slowly turned around, his face draining of all color.

 

Annabeth stood there in horror, holding her shopping bag tightly to her chest.

 

“An-Annabeth, I can explain,” Percy winced. “It’s just…you just assumed we were together, and during the war and after, there just wasn’t a good time for me to tell you the truth. In fact, you never even gave me a chance to. I don’t like you like that.”

 

It was quiet and it seemed like the sound of the crowds around them had become silent to their ears. Annabeth was no longer gaping in horror at them, but was now staring stoically.

 

“You’re sick.”

 

The words made Percy freeze. It was like a punch to the gut and he felt like throwing up.

 

“You disgust me,” she said coldly, lip curling in repulsion. “Gods, you’re disgusting!”

 

She turned and ran away, leaving behind the unmoving couple to stare after her fleeing form. Percy swayed unsteadily and a firm hand grasped his shoulder in support. He glanced up slowly, seeing Hermes’ blank gaze, but he could see the fury in the god’s eyes and the angry clenching of his jaw. He swallowed heavily and turned towards him, grasping blindly at Hermes as tears thickened in his eyes and he buried his face into the man’s chest. As he cried quietly, he felt Hermes wrap his arms around him in comfort. Suddenly, he picked him up and had him wrap his legs around the older man’s waist, starting to carry him.

 

“I think that’s enough for today. I’m taking you back to the hotel,” Hermes murmured.

 

Soon enough, he was carrying Percy through the brightly lit lobby, with no one even looking their way, even as Percy continued to clutch onto him and cry into his neck. In their suite, he bypassed the beautiful San Francisco skyline and bay view, opting straight for the master bedroom. He gently set Percy onto the edge of the bed as he kneeled on the ground and in between Percy’s legs, taking off their shoes, Percy’s new necklace and watch, and then pausing his hands on the ring, for a moment imagining something else.

 

He sighed and took Percy’s face into his hands, directing the boy to look at him.

 

“Am I worth it, Percy?” he asked quietly.

 

Percy blinked in confusion, slowly becoming slightly aware again.

 

“What? What are you –”

 

“Am I worth it?” he asked again more firmly. “Am I worth all this trouble and pain?”

 

The younger of the two was quiet and Hermes started to silently despair.

 

“Yes, of course,” Percy frowned. “Why are you asking that?”

 

Hermes leaned up and kissed him softly.

 

“Because. Don’t listen to her, or to anyone else. Care only about what _I_ say or do. It doesn’t matter what anyone else says, because I’m here with you right now.”

 

And then he put Percy’s finger into his mouth, using his lips to pull the ring off of it before he put it aside. Then he nimbly started unbuttoning Percy’s shirt and took it and his pants off unhurriedly. He banished his own clothes off for convenience, but when Percy reached for him, he tenderly took his hands and laid a delicate kiss on both of them.

 

“Tonight is about you, love. Please let me make you feel good,” he said quietly, looking up with an imploring look.

 

Percy turned slightly red, nodding even with leftover tears glistening in his eyes. Hermes warmly laid him back, moving above him as he started to kiss away the last of his tears. He panted softly as the god put an arm under his neck to help support him as the god moved to lay beside him, the other moving its fingers to his lips. Hermes silently encouraged him to suck on each one, and he sluggishly but forcefully did so. The god moved his hand away, with a trail of saliva clinging to his fingers and still connected to Percy’s moist lips.

 

He moved the fingers downwards and wordlessly asked Percy to lift up his arse, the boy noiselessly agreeing and following his command. One finger teasingly rubbed the puckered hole, twirling around, before the tip of his finger dipped in. It slowly inched itself in before becoming encased in the warm heat of Percy’s body. Percy shifted a little and he waited, with Percy nodding and giving him the okay. He moved his finger in and out in a steady pace, slow and straight at first, before he started to move it in a circle, up and down, and curling as he pushed in and out of Percy’s hole.

 

Even when Percy started lightly gasping and his hole became used to one finger, Hermes didn’t add another one, focused instead on finding that one spot that would make Percy forget what had happened. He knew he’d found it when Percy’s body arched upwards and into his, mouth opened in a silent scream of bliss. He kept to that single one and kept to his slow speed, letting Percy be driven into a mindless haze of pleasure from the torturous movement that didn’t let up on that spot but neither let him fully let go with the pace or purposely lack of fullness of a single finger.

 

Percy writhed beside him, hands clutching at the downy sheets of the king-sized bed. He was breathing heavily into Hermes’ neck, face tucked into it as the god soothingly whispered sweet nothings and encouraging words. Feeling Percy at the edge, Hermes surprisingly let himself emotionally come undone.

 

“I love you,” he said hoarsely, closing his eyes.

 

Started 12/25/10 –Completed 1/3/11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start in on Annabeth, she’s just lashing out. She’s hurt and confused, and combined that with being caught off guard and all that, she’s not going to respond well. So don’t get all angry just yet.   
> Also, just a note –the wedding canon-wise took place between The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian, but for the purposes of this story I made it after. So Paul knows all about the whole shebang, if I didn’t make that clear enough. I also unwittingly changed Percy’s age, but I only know that now that I have a clearer timeline of canon events (which I’m still working on), but I know now that two of the books took place one after the after in time. If you want to know how I’d figured that out, I’ll post that small tidbit next chapter. There are some other changes probably, but you all also probably know.  
> So…has anyone figured out this is also sort of a coming of age story? Along with a RL-building relationship with godly elements, so this story is most likely going to span Hercy’s relationship and every stepping stone, obstacle –the milestone journey kind of thing? And a hurt/comfort healing after Luke (main thing) thing? Yep, hurt your head.


	9. I Can't Do Without You

Percy fell asleep soon after and Hermes held him closer, wrapping his younger lover in a warm embrace. He blankly watched him, feeling his even breathing, the steady rise and fall of his chest against Hermes.

 

He’d…said those words.

 

Hermes knew he’d said those words before, and he’d always been sincere about them…but there was some strange closeness, a different kind of intimacy to it this time. And it was very early in their relationship to be proclaiming such things, and yet he couldn’t take it back and the words weren’t any less true.

 

He smiled in resignation and squeezed Percy tighter.

 

“What are you doing to me?” he wondered aloud. “What am I going to _do_ with you?”

 

But there was no answer and he didn’t expect one. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep beside him. The next morning, he had business to do, so he gently woke up Percy.

 

“Hey,” he kissed the boy softly and smiled when he saw Percy reluctantly wake up. “Get up right now.”

 

He slowly slid out of the bed, straightening himself up in the meantime as Percy got up. He was stared at hesitantly, but Hermes offered no explanation, brusquely getting ready and frowning to himself.

 

“Go take a shower, Percy. I’ll be back in a little bit, I just have something to do before we go out,” Hermes said shortly.

 

Percy fidgeted in bed, glancing at him warily.

 

“Are you…upset with me?”

 

Hermes blinked, not sure where Percy was getting that from. Then he realized that right then he was acting curt with the wrong person. He gave a grimace and sidled onto the bed, one leg hanging off while he bent and sat on the other one, leaning close to Percy.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized. “It’s not you I’m upset with. I’m just still irritated about yesterday. I’m sorry your day got ruined, and I promise today will be better.”

 

He tugged Percy gently closer and kissed him, and after a moment Percy started to kiss him back.

 

“Even…even after what happened, I still enjoyed yesterday. So don’t be too upset about it, because I’m not,” Percy reassured him, though Hermes was sure part of that wasn’t true.

 

What had happened had hurt Percy a lot and Hermes wouldn’t stand for it. Still, he was glad that the day hadn’t been too ruined after all, and that Percy had had a good time, despite the incident near the end of their day.

 

“I’m glad you aren’t too upset about yesterday. I promise I’ll be back quickly, so go take the shower, huh?” Hermes ruffled his bed head.

 

Percy scowled at him, scrunching up his face in annoyance. Hermes laughed and left before Percy could retaliate. His jovial face morphed into an angry one once he was out of view, walking out of the suite and then teleporting away.

 

He _said_ that the next time someone pissed him off, _he wouldn’t back **down**_.

 

Hermes gritted his teeth and slipped further into the dark lair, seeking out the one person who would be perfect to help him out. Well, it wasn’t a person per se…

 

“Arachne,” he called out stoically.

 

Movement in the darkness shimmered before a huge something crawled out of it. A monstrous spider clicked its teeth at him, coming closer before coming to a stop in front of him.

 

“What does a _god_ want with me?” she laughed wickedly, all of her eyes zeroing on him.

 

He smiled cruelly, “Well…I’m not exactly the _god_ you hate, am I?’

 

She chittered rapidly, examining him.

 

“Athena,” she hissed. “Snake of a woman!”

 

“She’s more of an owl person,” he drawled. “Then again, she _did_ turn Medusa into a snake hybrid.”

 

“What is it?” Arachne came threateningly closer. “What do you want?”

 

Hermes closed his eyes and smiled innocently, tilting his head.

 

“I want one of her daughters to suffer.”

 

Arachne started chittering again, louder and faster this time.

 

“I can tell you where the little chit is and I want to make sure you torment her for a long time,” Hermes coldly ordered.

 

It didn’t take much to convince her, especially since it was an Athena brat.

 

“With pleasure,” she purred.

 

Hermes shared a frigid smile with her.

 

“I want Annabeth Chase to pay, and I want her to regret even being born.”

 

And as Hermes was speaking with Arachne, Percy was finishing up his shower. He got out, toweling himself dry, and then started getting dressed, noticing that Hermes still wasn’t back. He spotted the stuff Hermes bought for him yesterday, and he involuntarily blushed when he remembered last night. He tentatively reached out and grabbed the ring and put it back on, more easily getting his cord necklace and watch and wearing them afterwards. His thumb idly traced the ring on his finger, remembering the way Hermes’ mouth had wrapped over it and had drawn it off of his finger…

 

He turned bright red and shook his head.

 

And those words…Hermes probably thought he hadn’t been as coherent as he was, but he’d heard Hermes say those words to him. It brought back another heated flush and he wondered if Hermes meant it. Did _he_ love the god back?

 

It was such a heavy question with a loaded answer. He wasn’t quite sure if he could answer it right then, but he knew he didn’t want to. Maybe when he was sure of the way things were, he’d be able to feel more comfortable thinking about it and trying to answer it, but for now he would push it away and just enjoy things as they were.

 

“Hey, you here?” Hermes’ voice rang out and he shouted back his location.

 

The god appeared next to him in no time, just as he looked at the time and his eyes bugged out.

 

“Hermes! It’s only 5:15! In the morning! Why are we up so early?”

 

“I wanted you to sleep in, but the place we’re going to is best experienced at high-tide –5:30 am. Sorry to wake you up so early,” the messenger god apologized, leaning over and kissing his forehead.

 

In embarrassment and half-hearted irritation, Percy batted him away while hiding his pout.

 

“Yeah, yeah. So where are we going?”

 

In the next instance, Hermes had teleported them straight to Wave Organ, picnic basket suddenly in hand.

 

“You see those? Those are a system of PVC pipes that are suppose to harness the power of the ocean to create music. We’re going to have breakfast here and just enjoy the morning, alright?” and then Hermes was leading him to this unique space at the end of a spit of land.

 

It turned out to be the best place to just sit and enjoy the sounds, and the view he was getting was fantastic. Everything was just beautiful and he was easily becoming relaxed, especially with the view and sounds of the sea spotlighting the trip.

 

“I thought we’d take it easy today,” the god beside him murmured. “After such a…eventful day yesterday, I thought something more slower and relaxing would work for us. We could go visit Francisco again some other time, and visit all the other places. What do you say?”

 

While Percy had wanted to sightsee a lot more and he also didn’t want Hermes to still dwell about yesterday, he kind of agreed and wanted a slower pace for the day. So he approved and asked about what they were going to do that day then.

 

“We could go visit the yacht clubs nearby, just to check them out,” Hermes suggested, knowing that Percy had a fondness for all types of boats. “Then walk around Fisherman’s Wharf for most of the day. We’ll visit Chinatown for a little bit after, before we head back to the hotel.”

 

They had a peaceful breakfast and stayed there a little while, just enjoying the peace and quiet along with the scenery. Soon enough, Percy had fallen back to sleep and instead of waking him up, Hermes let him continue to sleep. It was nearly eight when Hermes woke Percy up and then they gathered up their stuff, a mere moment later disappearing.

 

The two of them went and saw the yacht clubs briefly, and Percy admitted he preferred the plainer Golden Gate Yacht Club over the more upscale St. Francis Yacht Club simply because it seemed a little homier.

 

After that, Hermes had headed them straight to Fisherman’s Wharf, where they picked up two bread bowls of clam chowder to go, along with an assortment of seafood they could snack on as they traversed Pier 39. Percy personally stuck to the calamari for the most part, though most of his attention went to the bread bowl that he consumed rapidly.

 

They finished the food as they observed the street performers, seeing a bunch of different acts on display. There were comedians, jugglers, clowns, mimes, and even some magicians showcasing themselves to many a crowd as entertainment. He saw some painted people, a lot of them pretending to be statues before moving and surprising the people around them by revealing they were real people –vaguely amused and recalling his friend Rachel and a similar portrayal she had done.

 

They then spent an hour or two at the Aquarium of the Bay, where Percy delightedly got to act like a kid and enjoy the water-filled shows. He enjoyed the ponds where they were allowed to touch live marine animals, but his favorite had been the underwater tunnel where he’d gotten to walk through and gaze at the fish swimming above and around him.

 

Hermes was very satisfied with the way the day was turning out and Percy’s enjoyment.

 

They walked around for a little while, window shopping at the outside shops around them, buying some trinkets every once and awhile, enjoying the live entertainment that was being performed as they walked around, and had briefly debated about watching something at the theater before deciding against it.

 

They decided to come back to Pier 39 for dinner later, choosing to keep walking around. They’d ended up finding the Wax Museum, where they got to check out all more than 270 wax portraits of entertainers, heroes, villains, and every other famous or infamous character/person known.

 

The next stop was something similar, with the two going to the Ripley’s Believe or Not! Museum. They took their time there, looking around at all the displays and going to all the floors. Hermes had also wondered if he should take Percy to Ghirardelli Square, but decided not to as he could probably bring Percy there another time for something special.

 

As it was getting late, they headed back to Pier 39 and found a nice restaurant to eat in, led to be seated on the top floor and next to the wide window that showcased the Pier. At Bistro Boudin, Percy decided that he had to bring back some of the sourdough bread back home for his mother to enjoy.

 

He quietly huddled closer to Hermes’ side, staring solemnly out of the window. Then he just turned to the god and leaned on him, burying his face into the man’s shoulder.

 

“Percy?”

 

The demigod winced and sat up, removing his arms from Hermes’, slightly stiffening up in a silent response. Now _that_ had the god question him in even more worry than at first.

 

“Sorry. I probably shouldn’t be hanging all over you, especially in public,” Percy muttered, turning away and looking back out the window with slightly dull eyes.

 

Hermes winced, inwardly feeling that burning anger again. The incident with Athena’s brat probably troubled Percy more than he’d let on, and he was definitely not feeling any sorry for the deal he’d made with the arachnid monster.

 

Her children could eat Annabeth alive for all he cared.

 

He glanced at Percy, resolving to keep that matter quiet though. Even if Percy was hurt by the girl, he was sure his lover wouldn’t appreciate the tactic or the cruelty of it. He would definitely be angry at Hermes for going to the length he did, or at the least disappointed in the god.

 

“It’s fine, Percy. The Mist is covering us, and even if it didn’t, I wouldn’t care. I’m happy with you and don’t care what anyone else would say. It wouldn’t bother me at all if we’re seen together,” Hermes reassured him.

 

Still, he could see the doubt and indecision still in Percy’s eyes, but the demigod merely nodded and hesitantly leaned closer again, seeking comfort silently. He knew Percy agreed and felt the same way, but that didn’t stop him from feeling the way he did at times, or stop himself from wondering what the others would think. Especially his other friends and the other campers…

 

And that bothered Hermes more than anything –Percy being so troubled. He couldn’t help cursing the blonde girl even more.

 

The dinner went through quickly and painfully quiet, and Hermes had half a mind to skip Chinatown and just bring Percy back to the hotel and lay with him on the bed, whispering whatever reassurances, quiet murmurings, and sweet comfort he could.

 

He was glad he didn’t.

 

After an awkward start, Hermes continuously coaxed Percy out of his shell, doing silly things like dorkily ́juggling the shumai they’d bought to snack on, making stupid jokes every once in awhile that had Percy’s lips twitching at the bad humor, and sneaking in quick kisses that brought on that lovable flush of red on the younger male. The quiet that had been so oppressive before gradually started to become the usual comfort that they enjoyed with each other, walking the streets of San Francisco in the night with soft smiles, joined hands, and the wind gently brushing through their hair as they occasionally brushed against each other and leaned ever so much against the other’s pliant body.

 

It was a night not spent in comfort but quiet contentedness.

 

Tomorrow came and the two woke up in their suite in the early morning, sighing at the inevitable return to civilization and having to spend time with other people other than themselves. They checked out at six, after getting ready for their day, and then Hermes teleported them back, landing in the alley right next to a nice little coffee shop a block from school. Scrunching up his eyebrows at the area and at the fact he’d had to leave Hermes so soon, Percy leaned up and gave a quick peck to the god, rewarded with a beaming smile.

 

He left first and a moment later, Hermes followed. They took different directions, ending up at school at the same time anyways and yet at the opposite sides of the campus. Hermes dejectedly headed to the teacher’s lounge, inwardly groaning at the sight of a frowning Paul – _‘What’s he doing here early anyway?’_ –and Percy hurriedly heading to his locker, with doubts and worry filling him again.

 

On the way to his locker, he kept imagining the others were staring at him, whispering and talking to each other and somehow _knowing_ he was gay –Wait, was he? –that he was with Hermes, that he wasn’t normal –

 

“Hey there, partner. You look like you’re about to have a panic attack,” a familiar and not yet sure if it was welcomed voice spoke.

 

He gulped and turned to face Maria fully, inwardly still wondering if they all knew, if _she knew_ –

 

“So, I was thinking…I know we’re not together and obviously you didn’t end up liking me like that…but we were good friends, right? So…is it alright if we remained friends?” Maria asked, voice hesitant.

 

Would Hermes mind? Would the god be bothered if he still was near Maria sometimes? Because he really needed a friend right now, even if he wanted to lie and pretend and not admit that–

 

He cut himself off once again, giving a strained smile to the girl.

 

“S-sure. I guess we can try to be friends, and just hope it’s not too awkward, huh?” he tried to push away his worries and anxiety, forcing a more realistic smile. He hoped it was at least.

 

She gave him a bright smile in return, not at all noticing his odd and stressed behavior. She waited for him patiently as he gathered his books, and the two of them quietly walked the hallway, somewhat unmindful of the stares and whispers that followed them.

 

In class, Hermes froze as he saw them come in together. But he saw the slightly tense figure of Percy and winced as he realized that the younger male had probably been like that through the whole day, even if to the normal eye Percy just seemed fine. His lover was becoming a little too good at lying to people…

 

He thanked Zeus though, that he could always see right through him. And right now, Percy wasn’t just worried about his reaction to him being with Maria, but he was still troubled about the words Annabeth had said, if not what had happened itself. Percy’s eyes kept darting to people, as if trying to see something he was looking for, his body would tense up even worse when it looked like he found whatever it was, and then he would almost try to shuffle behind Maria –as if to hide behind the small slip of a girl, before then realizing what he was doing and stop. Only for the process to repeat itself.

 

When Percy looked up hesitantly at him, he gave a reassuring smile and was rewarded with a warm smile in return. He could visibly see Percy relax somewhat, but he was still more tense than the god would like. The class pass by quickly, and the two teens seem to quietly work together to finish the work, serious and focused. Even if he didn’t like her, Percy needed a friend right now and he could deal with it. He wasn’t going to begrudge him a friend, but that still didn’t mean he was going to go back to being buddy-buddy with the girl. Still, Percy seemed to need Maria’s presence right now and he wasn’t going to make him feel bad about it.

 

After class, Percy dallied and told Maria to go on ahead and Hermes waited patiently for everyone to leave and for Percy to come to him. Once in front of him, Hermes gave a roguish grin that had Percy’s lips twitching upwards in amusement, and less anxious about whatever he seemed to be worrying over. So Hermes took hold of his ‘student’s’ collar and teasingly tugged him forward, kissing him soundly. The kissing immediately became heated and Percy quickly forgot they were still in school, while Hermes just didn’t care.

 

Hermes led Percy to his desk, laying him down on it even as he grasped the bottom of the boy’s shirt and thrust it over his head. He was pleased to note Percy had unraveled his tie and was already working on the buttons on his button-up shirt.

 

“Hey, Percy, I was wonder –”

 

Hermes twitched. Percy blushed (thankfully, not horrified like Hermes expected his reaction to be because of late). And Maria squealed.

 

The god didn’t bother to find out if it was a happy squeal, embarrassed squeal, or disgusted squeal. He subtly made a hand gesture and the door closed in her face and locked by itself.

 

He, truthfully, hadn’t had actual sex with Percy since the first time, and that hadn’t been such a good start to their relationship. After that, it was just multiple sexual encounters and missed (read: interrupted) opportunities, and he was getting just the slightest sick of it. He was sick of the interruptions and he was sick of being _cockblocked_.

 

He hadn’t realized he hadn’t had sex with Percy for a long time now. Therefore, he was so not going to stop now or let anyone interrupt them (after all, how much more could he take of everyone interrupting every time they’re about to have sex?).

 

There was the added bonus that he was finally going to do _it_ with Percy on his desk.

 

He smugly tugged off Percy’s pants and boxers quickly, settling him back onto the desk as he resumed his activities.

 

Started 1/23/11 –Completed 7/26/11


	10. State of Grace

“So…Mr. Castellan’s your boyfriend?” Maria asked hesitantly.

 

Percy bit his lip, but nodded.

 

“Huh. I guess that would answer why we didn’t work out,” she sighed, but grinned ruefully at him.

 

Percy smiled, a bit relieved at her reaction.

 

“You’re not…freaked out?”

 

Maria snorted. “No way. I have an uncle and two older brothers who are gay, and a little sister who’s a lesbian. I’m just destined to be surrounded by same-sex couples.” She pouted. “Nah, not freaked out. Just disappointed that I’m definitely not your type and that my ex-boyfriend turned out to be gay and therefore not interested in me.”

 

Percy gave her a sheepish look that she waved her hand at.

 

“I wouldn’t mind some details later on, you know,” she said. “Like how you two know each other in the first place, how you two even got together, etc. But that can wait. Here’s my ride,” she pointed to the car waiting. “See you tomorrow?”

 

“See you,” he gave her one last smile and she winked back at him as she practically danced away to her car.

 

“I’m happy you managed to find someone who knows for sure about your orientation, and accepts it,” Hermes said, suddenly appearing beside him.

 

Percy rolled his eyes, hand almost reaching out to grab the god’s arm, before realizing they were in public. Hermes rolled his eyes this time, and pulled Percy close to his side.

 

“Mist,” he said dryly, and Percy blushed slightly.

 

“Hey, let’s go home? This weekend should be the Montauk visit, and Mom and Paul might want to make some plans. Plus, we still need to tell them you’d be coming along, though since we’re now ‘out’ to them they might be a little more resistant.”

 

“Your folks love me,” Hermes mockingly declared, dodging a hit from Percy. “Okay, so they’re not stellar with me…but I’m pretty sure they’ll agree, even if reluctantly.”

 

Percy nodded, thinking of what he could say to them to make it a little more easier.

 

“But…about that, Percy,” Hermes interrupted anxiously.

 

Percy frowned, hearing the anxious note. “Are you changing your mind?”

 

“No, no…that’s not it,” Hermes tugged him closer and started walking. “Percy…we should stay away from the waters when we get there. Any waters, if we can help it.”

 

Percy blinked in surprise, having not expected that. “What? Why?”

 

He noticed they’d made it to the bleachers, and Hermes led the way to under them, where they both sat on the ground side by side before the god began to talk again.

 

“Poseidon might notice,” Hermes said quietly. “Honestly, the only reason I got away with the beach in San Francisco, and why your father hasn’t been watching over you closely, is because he’s been extremely busy with not just rebuilding his underwater building, but has been in frequent and very secret meetings with Zeus and Hades. He’s…he’s sort of taken a breather right now, from what I’ve heard. I don’t know if he’ll check up on you, but he’ll definitely be able to catch a glimpse if you come into contact with water.”

 

Percy winced and understood, at least somewhat.

 

“For all my joking aside earlier, when it came to calling your family scary…Your father can be rather frightening, especially when it comes to you. If he knew I was with you, he’d probably torture me. And I’m not exaggerating about that, not this time,” Hermes said seriously, and Percy gulped.

 

The younger male slowly reached out to grab Hermes’ hand, and squeezed it tightly in comfort and reassurance.

 

“Well, I’ll be more than displeased with him if he hurt my,” here, Percy’s cheeks tinged red, “m-my boyfriend.”

 

Cheered up and feeling less apprehensive, Hermes leaned closer to him and kissed him softly, before he pressed a little harder. He swiped his tongue against Percy’s lower lip, and nipped it playfully as Percy’s lips opened up to him. Eager to play some tonsil hockey, he thrust his tongue into Percy’s mouth and swirled it around his younger lover’s tongue with a lazy drag that had Percy moaning.

 

“ _No PDA in school_ ,” Paul’s voice said thunderously.

 

They broke apart, with Percy extremely embarrassed and Hermes looking at Paul with an innocent grin. Paul glared at the god before helping Percy up and ushering him away, muttering about “protecting him from perverted gods.” Percy inwardly laughed, while Hermes was sure that he’d have fun messing with Paul that weekend.

 

However, as Hermes had to check in at Olympus, Percy was left to his own devices at his home for a little bit. His mother was visiting with a friend she made from college, if he remembered right, and Paul was getting groceries. He had been able to make a crack at Paul about his “housewife tendencies.” Paul responded with a cheeky grin and a “And damn proud of it.” Percy was left very amused.

 

But now he was alone and bored. His thoughts trailed over to the boxes innocently sitting in the corner of his room and where he’d left them ever since getting them, and he scowled and pushed his thoughts in any direction but that.

 

“What’s that unhappy frown for, Percy?” a graceful, soft voice greeted him.

 

He turned quickly on his bed and a wide smile broke out across his lips for Athena, who smiled back softly at him.

 

“Lady Athena, what are you doing here?” Really, it was so strange to find that he now enjoyed her presence and had come to look forward to her rare company.

 

“Ah, well, it’s unfortunately not for pleasure this time,” Athena remarked with a sigh. “It’s…business in a way. On a personal note. And perhaps…you are the closest thing I have to a real friend, I suppose.”

 

Percy sat up and looked at her attentively, looking concerned but touched at her admission.

 

“Percy, Annabeth’s been plagued by spiders. And I don’t mean it as a joke –she’s literally being stalked and hunted by them, sometimes even in large armies,” Athena’s voice carried a lot of worry and stress, and he felt rather odd but happy that the goddess was willing to reveal such things to him and confide to him.

 

But on the other hand…

 

Percy winced. “I think I know who is responsible…”

 

Athena looked at him in confusion. “Truly? I don’t understand what could have prompted this situation, and the only one who could control such a large quantity of spiders would be Arachne.”

 

And so Percy proceeded to tell Athena about Hermes and his encounter with Annabeth at the Californian mall, and pointblank and without emotion repeated verbatim what she’d said. Afterwards, they were stuck in silence and Percy was unable to even look at her.

 

“I-I see,” she’d forced out. “That is…I was not expecting that.”

 

“Yeah, so that’s what happened. And I’m pretty sure Hermes is behind the spider attacks because of that,” Percy half-way muttered, still avoiding looking at her. “I’ll talk to him.”

 

“Thank you…for telling me,” she said dazedly. “I apologize for Annabeth’s words,” it seemed she was starting to pull herself together and become as composed as she usually was. “I thank you again for offering to talk to Hermes, despite the fact that it is my daughter at fault. I believe…I believe she didn’t mean what she said, if it is any comfort to you.”

 

Percy didn’t answer that, but managed to at least give a sharp nod.

 

“If you don’t mind, I think I shall take my leave now. I don’t wish to impose on you,” she said gently.

 

That made Percy snap out of it and his hand reflexively darted out and grabbed hers. She stared at him, but he was finally looking at her.

 

“You…don’t…you don’t have to go, Lady Athena. I’m currently lacking friends that are ‘in the know,’” he said plainly. “It would be nice if you stayed awhile. Maybe –maybe you wanna go out for ice cream?”

 

“It’s ‘want to,’” she said, but a smile was playing on her lips. “And I don’t eat mortal food,” Athena started grinning slightly. “I suppose I could always just come and just watch _you_ eat, though.”

 

“Excellent,” Percy clapped his hands, playfully exaggerating by rubbing them together eagerly. “Come on then!”

 

And he was playfully tugging at her hand and leading her out. Though a part of him felt like he’d lost Annabeth, he also felt as if he’d grown closer to Athena.

 

Later, when he was on his way back home alone, he saw Hermes waiting at the park that was on the way. The god gave a small grin and wave, and he rolled his eyes and returned the god’s greeting.

 

“So, went off to a short jaunt with the all mighty wise goddess, did you?” Hermes asked, but he was still smiling and his eyes were teasing.

 

Percy smirked. “Jealous?”

 

“Completely. I knew that woman was trying to move in and snatch you away,” Hermes mock-proclaimed, slinging an arm around Percy’s waist at the same time. “Athena always has a plan, after all –isn’t that what she and her brats always say anyways?”

 

Percy laughed at the turn around of Athena and her kids’ favorite saying, even more so at the wink the god sent him. However, his laughter died down and he was left to a small, rather sorrowful smile on his face as he idly watched the ground.

 

“Speaking of Athena’s brats,” Percy started quietly.

 

Hermes looked at him puzzled.

 

“You went and sent armies of spiders after Annabeth, didn’t you,” he stated, and was not asking it.

 

Hermes looked up and watched the sky, his face not revealing anything. His hold around Percy’s waist tightened and Percy waited patiently for the god to finally answer him.

 

“Arachne sent the ‘armies of spiders’ actually. I just went to Arachne,” he said nonchalantly.

 

Percy stayed quiet and the two of them just continued walking towards Percy’s home in silence. But then Percy started to talk and Hermes looked at him sharply, directing all of his attention on his younger lover.

 

“I see. I’m not angry, so don’t think or worry about that,” Percy said, surprise visibly appearing on Hermes’ face. “I’m not angry. I’m just…disappointed.”

 

Hermes flinched.

 

“I appreciate it, really I do,” he told the god sincerely, giving him a soft smile. “It means a lot that you would get so defensive on my behalf, that you would show that you care so much. But this isn’t what I want,” Percy said firmly.

 

Hermes sighed and unenthusiastically said, “Fine. I’ll talk to Arachne and see what I can do.”

 

Percy stopped and Hermes copied him. The shorter male leaned up and placed a light kiss on the god’s lips, before leaning back and letting Hermes see how grateful he was.

 

“I’m just really surprised you aren’t angry,” Hermes reluctantly said. “Though disappointment seems…a lot worse in hindsight.”

 

“Just forget it,” Percy lightly slapped the god’s arm. “Let’s just go to my house. Help me pack, you overgrown child.”

 

Although one could say Hermes got off lightly, inside he felt a terrible ache and vowed not to do something as rash again (or at least try to, knowing his and the other immortals’ ingrained nature). He didn’t like the idea of disappointing Percy, and felt more horrible knowing that he did. Just knowing Percy was disappointed in him (and at the same time, had already been able to forgive so quickly the action and then managed to be so wise and grown-up to rise above being angry) made him terribly depressed and completely miserable. He hated the idea, feeling, and knowledge of Percy being disappointed.

 

He would try his damndest not to let it happen again in the future.

 

And yet, a part of him was amazed and proud at the display of gentility and maturity Percy showed –and he really couldn’t help smiling tenderly to himself.

 

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

 

The ride wasn’t as bad as Percy feared it would be. He knew it was a long ride to Montauk, and he was worried how Hermes would be received by his parents and how he would act in the first place. But it seemed shorter than usual, and he had a feeling (more so with Hermes’ so-called nonchalant face), that the god was helping things along and allowing them to speed along to their destination. God of Roads, Traveling, and resident speedster…

 

Why that sneaky god…

 

 _‘Which fit that bastard too,’_ Percy thought fondly, mentally shaking his head.

 

“Well, that wasn’t too bad. We made good time!” Paul exclaimed with a grin, as he got out of the car and gazed out towards the entrance of the beach and where the cabins were.

 

Sally gave a sly look towards the couple, rolling her eyes at her son’s grin and Hermes’ sheepish look.

 

“Come on, dear. Let me show you around. Those two can bring the luggage. Percy, you know which cabin,” Sally took Paul’s arm and led him away, leaving the two to snicker with each other.

 

“At least we get to be alone,” Hermes wagged his eyebrows.

 

“Hush. Just help me get these bags,” Percy headed over to the open trunk, hauling out a few bags and either tossing one at the god or shoving it into his chest.

 

He took some for his own and started leading the way, the god whistling some happy tune as he followed.

 

“What do you want to do after?” Hermes asked curiously and Percy thought about it.

 

“You know, I’m kind of hungry,” he glanced behind him at Hermes. “Why don’t we cook something for dinner, while Paul and Mom are out spending time together?”

 

“Let’s do spaghetti,” Hermes said immediately and Percy agreed, missing the glint in the god’s eyes.

 

Of course, nearly half an hour later, Percy figured it out. After all, a bunch of noodles in your hair and stuck on his face and around his neck, it’s kind of hard not to. The mischievous god, despite also being covered in noodles (Percy definitely was proud of giving as good as he got), was grinning widely and triumphantly.

 

This was what Sally and Paul came to the cabin to.

 

Sally raised an eyebrow. “Please stick to the _other_ kind of noodle war for you two.”

 

“Sally!” Paul said scandalized.

 

She just smirked, while her son blushed bright red and Hermes echoed him, only accompanied by chuckling and a wink towards her.

 

“Please tell me you at least managed to cook the sauce,” Paul said dryly, rolling his eyes at their antics.

 

“Sauce cooked,” Hermes gestured to the sauce pan.

 

“I don’t know; I think those two prefer another type of sauce right now,” Sally said innocently.

 

“Mom!”

 

Sally and Hermes grinned at each other, while Paul and Percy both face palmed after trading exasperated looks.

 

Dinner that night was peaceful, if playful, and all of them went to sleep relatively in a good mood. Sally and Paul went to one room, while Hermes and Percy separated from them and went into another room together.

 

The next morning dawned bright and early, and Percy and Hermes were the first to be up. As a treat, Percy felt like making his mom and his new stepdad pancakes for breakfast and as he was working on making them, he had Hermes go and make some buttered toast and set up the table.

 

“Don’t get high off the toast fumes,” Percy said sarcastically as he saw Hermes standing above the toaster, sniffing deeply and eyes rolling.

 

Hermes just smirked at him. “But it smells so heavenly.”

 

They traded a few more good-natured barbs before he had Hermes get the blue coloring, and started to mix it into the batter.

 

“Blue pancakes…sounds yummy,” Hermes commented. “This your and your mom’s blue food thing?”

 

“Yeah. It’s tradition by now, I suppose,” Percy sounded thoughtful. “What do you think? Something to pass on?”

 

“It would be nice,” Hermes agreed, keeping his voice neutral and unrevealing.

 

After all, if he delved more into the topic, Percy would have to ask who he would plan on passing the tradition onto.

 

Percy was, for all intents, gay. An adopted child would have to become aware of Percy’s demigod heritage and subsequent godly family (as well as Percy’s relationship to a god –Fates willing they were still together by then). And if it was one of Hermes’ kids that was adopted, it would have to mean one of two things. Hermes had gotten someone else pregnant and Percy could then become the adopted parent (but of course, Hermes would incur Percy’s wrath for the infidelity and he knew that Percy wouldn’t stand for it and become all the more angry about it). Or it was a kid he’d already had and would be near Percy’s age or know him from the war ( in either case, things would just be odd and/or there could be a case of hero worship).

 

Whatever it was, he knew it was much too early to be talking about kids in the first place.

 

“Did you get the utensils out already?” he heard Percy ask him.

 

“Yep, everything’s set.”

 

“Good, because I’m starving,” an unexpected voice interrupted them, drawling the words wryly.

 

They turned and faced the culprit, seeing someone they hadn’t expected at all.

 

It was neither Paul nor Sally, come to join them. It was, to Hermes’ horror and Percy’s utter surprise, Percy’s immortal older brother.

 

 Prince Triton of the Sea Family had come to visit.

 

Started 1/8/13 – Completed 1/16/13


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I managed to get this done in time for the end of LGBTQ month.

Hermes' jaw was clenching and unclenching. He wasn't happy that Percy had had to go with Triton, but he was also worried as to what Triton wanted and what he could be saying to Percy now. His sudden appearance boded ill will for things and he was feeling uneasy.

There was also that the cat was finally out of the bag.

Outside of Athena, no one had actually known of his dalliance with Percy, so now that Triton was here and could obviously tell their closeness and obvious relationship, there was now someone else in the know…someone of the godly kind, so Hermes doubted that he and Percy weren't going to be outed to the whole of Olympus.

"Mm, smells good in here!" he heard Paul's voice and he and Sally walked into the kitchen. Paul looked surprised at Hermes. "Oh! Lord Hermes, you're here. Where's Percy? Still sleeping?"

Hermes' forced smile turned grimace said it all.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked, worry plain on her face.

"Percy's brother came and they're talking out there," Hermes frowned.

"Brother?" Paul asked in confusion, but Sally's surprised expression showed she'd understood.

"Lord Triton is here?" Sally asked in trepidation. "Did he say why he was?"

Hermes sighed and shook his head. "No."

"You're worried," Paul noted, catching on that this was probably something serious.

He nodded, giving them a disgruntled look.

"Percy and I have finally gotten to a stable point. Now Triton has appeared and I don't want this to spin things into a loop and cause problems between us," Hermes bit out.

Sally came over and hugged him. "Oh, you poor dear."

Hermes blinked in her arms, thrown off by the show of affection and being comforted like a…child? Or someone younger than her, but he admitted that it was amusing and rather nice of her. Peeking over to Paul showed the man grinning full out.

"Mom, don't suffocate him," Percy said from near them, voice sounding way too entertained.

Sally laughed but pulled away from Hermes, allowing him to look over to Percy and see him and Triton standing together. He felt his uneasiness grow again.

Triton cleared his throat, shifting a bit in place. "I apologize for the intrusion," he said politely, smiling charmingly at Sally and then at Paul.

Hermes inwardly snorted.

Triton took a step further into the room. "I'll be quick, but I just wanted to inform Perseus that our father was actually hoping to come visit soon, and have dinner with everyone. He's finishing up last minute errands, but he is going to be appearing tonight."

Everyone but Percy's eyes widened, with Hermes' uneasiness turning into full blown dread.

"Oh Tartarus," Hermes muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Tonight?"

Triton nodded. "I overheard him say so."

But that sounded like…Hermes stared at him. "You came here without his knowledge?"

Triton straightened up, frowning at Hermes. "I came here as a courtesy to my brother. I wanted to give him a heads up before Father were to come unannounced and hoping to surprise you all. I'm sure Father'll be surprised at your presence, Lord Hermes," the younger god eyed Hermes speculatively.

"I'm sure he would," Hermes said, but it was more tired sounding than having any bite to it.

"Actually, perhaps you and I can have a chat outside while Perseus further explains to his mother and second father about the situation," and Hermes knew there was even more to this than what had been said, increasing his dislike at the news that had been delivered.

He stood up and gave a small smile to Sally and Paul, before he headed over to Triton. He caught Percy's eye and tried to figure out what had been said from his partner's face, but Percy only gave him a reserved look that didn't say much. That didn't reassure him at all.

So it was with hidden trepidation and agitation that he followed Triton out of the cabin, to where the other led them a little ways away. However, thankfully, he didn't head to the water. Aside from not wanting to fear the water being used against him in some kind of surprise attack, he didn't want Poseidon somehow overhearing what this talk was.

"I can see from your expression that you're on edge," Triton said dryly, watching him with the younger god's usual disdain. Hermes wasn't surprised –Triton tended to show disdain to most everyone, minus his father and more recently Percy. Even Amphitrite was subjected to it, though in a more subtle vein than Triton's more obvious veneer.

"I don't know what's going on and I would like to, especially if it's concerning Percy," Hermes said firmly, though honestly.

Triton's lips thinned. "How is that any of  _your_  concern?"

Hermes only raised an eyebrow, knowing that Triton had probably already figured out the truth between him and Percy.

"Father wishes for Perseus to be more…ingrained into the Royal Sea Family. That means that he would like it if Perseus and I were to get engaged," Triton revealed, and Hermes was thrown off and suddenly felt like grabbing Triton and throwing him into the sea (and far, far, far away from Percy as possible).

"Did you tell him that?" Hermes asked sharply, keeping a firm control of himself and trying not to  _lose_  control.

"Perseus knows," Triton nodded. "I proposed to him before we came back into the cabin. He has not given me an answer and revealed his relationship with you as a reason why. I believe you two were to have a talk first before I'm to be given an answer."

' _What answer?'_  Hermes wanted to rant.  _'It's obviously a no!'_

"As I told Perseus, if he wishes it, the engagement and marriage can merely be a front for your relationship and to appease Father. I have no qualms with just playing husband, though I do wish he'd picked a more suitable partner," Triton added in that last jab, sneering slightly at Hermes.

But hearing that, Hermes was torn between balking and actually considering it.

For one, Poseidon (even if he were to find out about Hermes and Percy) would be content that at least Percy was married to Triton. But he  _hated_  that thought and just thinking it put a bad taste in his mouth. Then there was that the two of them could continue to stay together without interference and nosy opinions and comments from the others.

"I'll talk to Percy," Hermes agreed sourly, but even then he doubted that he'd want to go through with it.

Triton gave a long-suffering sigh that made Hermes twitch. "If that is all, then I will say my goodbyes and then head back before I'm noticed missing. Father will be here around 7."

As Triton went back into the cabin, Hermes stayed outside and found himself brooding and feeling extremely unhappy at this turn of events.

Why now, of all times, did this have to happen? When he and Percy were finally stable and on track?

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

As Triton finished saying goodbye to everyone, Percy remembered his talk with his brother. He didn't really know what to feel about the information he'd just been told, but he felt dazed at the least. Confused too. That and slight panic at the thought of Poseidon coming there and also of him finding out about Hermes.

He didn't know what to do about this proposal thing. He knew that technically, because of the whole demigod-DNA and godly genes, he and Triton weren't really related. He also, now that he'd finally admitted that he was attracted to men, wasn't bothered by Triton being male. And there was still Hermes, who he had to talk to about all this and see what his opinion about all this was –

Speaking of the god, he hadn't come back in with Triton and he guessed that he was probably still outside. Frowning, Percy stood up.

"Going to see Lord Hermes?" his mother asked knowingly. Percy blushed and nodded. "I think that would be good."

Confused what she meant, he'd opened his mouth to ask, when Paul was the one to answer before he even said anything.

"If he found out what you just told us Triton said, I'm pretty sure that he's probably feeling a bit miserable and a lot upset right now," Paul told him surely. "You should check on him, since I'm certain that being told your boyfriend's being pushed to get engaged is a bit of a bummer to hear."

Percy blushed, but agreed. And hearing that, he thought that Hermes probably was upset right now and that they should probably have that talk then rather than later. Leaving the cabin, he was quick to find Hermes, who was scowling heavily at the ocean from where he stood facing it.

"Hey," he said softly and Hermes' attention was quickly drawn to him. The god forced a smile on his face and Percy shook his head. "Don't do that. I know you're upset, so don't hide it and pretend."

Hermes sighed and gave him a wry smile that turned into a grimace.

"I take it Triton told you?" Percy asked, and at Hermes' nod, he sidled closer to Hermes' side and leaned against him. "What do you think?"

"I hate it," Hermes said bluntly. But then he paused and his grimace fell into an obvious upset look. "For a moment, I considered and thought that maybe it was something that could work for us, especially in regards to Poseidon and not earning his wrath and maybe even a semi-acceptance from him for us…but I honestly can't stand the thought of you marrying Triton…marrying anyone but  _me_ ," he admitted, biting his lip as he looked at Percy hesitantly.

Percy sucked in a breath, looking at Hermes with wide eyes.

"That's a big step," he said, thinking about it.

"If you were going to be married anyway, I'd rather it'd be me than Triton," Hermes said miserably. "I'm not pushing you or anything, but I just thought…why can't it be me instead?"

Percy's lips quirked up a little and he leaned back against Hermes again, this time wrapping an arm around one of the god's.

"I think I'd like that. Not now of course…but later on. If we're still together. You know?"

Hermes looked at him closely. "Yeah, I do," he said softly.

He then turned Percy towards him and kissed him long and hard, and Percy could feel his hands slide from his shoulders to hold his waist and squeeze. He leaned up and reached around Hermes' neck, pushing back against him and letting his own tongue trace against Hermes' lips and then enter his mouth to engage with the god's tongue in a battle that Percy didn't mind losing.

And when Hermes picked him up and carried him over to the sand and laid him down, Percy made an agreeable noise and let Hermes wickedly run his hands all over his body.

"Mine," Hermes purred against Percy's neck, before nipping at it lightly and then smoothing it over with his tongue. He nuzzled Percy's ear. "I love you."

Hermes pulled back and looked into Percy's wide, surprised eyes, but the dark-haired man's face was completely seriously.

Percy found himself smiling and not at all upset or alarmed by those words.

"I love you," he reciprocated quietly.

He let slip the talk with Triton and the proposal, and leaned up to kiss Hermes again. Right now, all that mattered was that he  _was_  with someone he wanted to be with…

Later, when Poseidon came, he could worry about what it meant for them.

Started 6/23/17 – Completed 6/28/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see? Anyway, I'm hoping to finish this one soon (like I did for "Forgot to Say"), so I hope there's only another chapter left for this, or at least two more. Hope you guys liked this chapter and please remember to review!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m well aware of that myth with Hermes and Crocus. Unfortunately, the way I deal with Greek mythology is in two ways: the myth is corroborated by more than one source and many of those sources are the main and key contributors to Greek Myths as a whole (as well as its foundation) –it’s to deal with all the contradictions in GM somewhat at least. As far as I can remember, Crocus was one of the lesser known and not-fitting-that-criteria myths. Though, I’m not adverse to doing or adding any of those other myths into a fic if I can see a good plot device I can use.


End file.
